Tracing Through Constellations
by The Haphazard Hatter
Summary: Trinity Kholer, a young physicist who can't catch a break, or so it seems. A lab experiment goes wrong and her life, as well as the Enterprise's First Officer's, is changed forever. Can she help him help her? M for much later chapters. Spock/OC Canons/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek: 2009, nor any other amazing version because if I did I would not be looking at data sheets for pulsars.**

**However, I do own Trinity as well as others to come. I hope you enjoy her!**

* * *

Traffic, how retarded. It was more irritating since there was a huge semi behind her. At least she took the car.

With a huff she shut the radio off and blasted the air conditioner. It had to be over 95 degrees outside. Trinity's brain could not get over the fact of how hot it was and that she still had a four hour trip ahead of her. Restless, that's exactly how she felt.

The next ten to twenty minuets only got her a mile down the road in unforgiving traffic. Apparently, the radio, which she decided to listen to, posted a emergency bulletin that traffic would be backed up for the rest of the evening and maybe into the early-morning. A tanker of hazardous chemicals spilled over, and caused a large pile up. It only made her mad and upset. She wanted to get home so she could see her nephew. Her father and step-mother were on one of those month-long cruises. _Kudoos to 'em._ They did deserve it.

Coming back to reality she decided there was no way she could sit there for several more hours, due to her lack of patience, and her almost empty tank of gas. Frowning she pulled onto the side of the road and crawled until she reached the highway exit. Going down the ramp gave her a good angle to see the wreck. It was horrible.

The white teeth in her mouth clamped onto her lip and she prayed to God that everyone in that was alright. As she pulled onto the highway she saw a gas station a bit of the way down, beside a hotel too. _Thank you lord!_

Trinity was relieved that this one thing was going her way. Getting into the lobby of the hotel she smiled. It was a very nice place. Going up to the desk she rang the bell and an attendant came to the front. "May I help you miss?"

"Uh, yeah. I need a single for the night." The man complied and rang her up. Eventually she made it into the hotel room with her belongings. Dropping every bag onto the floor she pulled out the band in her hair and flopped onto the bed. "Ahh, finally."

"I wonder how Kate's doing." Grabbing her cell phone she speed dialed her sister. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. She frowned. "Hey Kate, it's Trin. Listen, uh, there's God awful traffic down here and I doubt I'll be home until late tomorrow evening. Call me back. Love you and tell Code Auntie Trin loves him for me. By the way, I somehow ended up with Alvin's hideous green socks. Bye." She shut the phone directly after that and laid her forearm across her eyes.

Dread filled her as she knew she needed to call Mason. Their relationship was currently on the rocks. Why? She wasn't sure, it just kept getting worse and worse and worse. That's why she went all the way to Oklahoma. Her boss called her earlier that week. She thought it was a bad decision at first.

"_What?!" She screamed. Trinity was angry. He couldn't make up his mind ever, nothing made sense. Her lips pursed in the most dreadful manner. That's when Mason Luis Roberts held his hands out, apologizing._

"_No Mase! It isn't okay! Nothing is okay anymore, damnit! Don't you get it? Everything keeps getting worse! Why? Why, why, why, why, why!? Jesus!" She frowned at him more now than she ever had. She kept shaking her head too._

"_So who was it this time?" Calm, unnervingly calm was her voice. His mouth hung open. "No, Trin, god no, nothing like that! I haven't cheated on you. Please." He came up and put his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't much bigger then her if any at all. _

"_Then what Mason? What's wrong here?"_

_No answer. Then the phone rang. She jerked out of his grasp to get it. "Hello … oh, Mr. Dicector, how are you? … Really? Yeah. Tomorrow? Well, I mean, it's kind of short noti-Oh, sir, no, I'd be glad to! At five tomorrow? And the airport? Well, I'll be there. M'kay, thanks. G'bye." She pressed the 'talk' button once more and the phone went off._

_She started to her bed room, but turned to Mason first. "Go home. We need a break. I'm going into to pick up a project for work. I'll see you in few days. Bye Mason." She turned not giving him any time to respond. He just left. _

Trinity felt the bitter sting of tears forming her eyes. They needed a break. Actually, as much as she hated to admit it, they needed to be over. It wasn't a beneficial relationship in any form whatsoever. Still …

Trinity grabbed her phone to check for any missed calls. None. He hadn't even bothered to call her. Again, she bit her lip. She decided then and there it needed to end, but it remained as to when. Now, over the phone? Or later? When everyone at home would look at her and talk. With one big leap she dialed Mason's home phone.

One ring …

Two rings …

Three …

"Hello?" A female voice? Trinity jolted up. "Yeah, is Mason around?"

The female voiced hummed in thought. "No, he went to the store for a moment, can I take a message?"

"Uh, can I ask who this is?"

"I'm Mason's friend. Can I ask who this is?" The female on the other line seemed to be getting suspicious.

"This is his, as of now, ex-girlfriend. Let me guess, Renee?"

"Yeah … Wait? He has a girlfriend?! He told me you broke up? Who the hell are you?"

She choked back a yell, "Hey, tell Mason that his ex called to tell him that it's over and don't come looking for his stuff, he may as well consider what was there gone." She snapped the phone and hurled it across the room. It was already a long night and it was barely past six p.m.

- - -

"Spock … I don't know if I can handle this anymore." There stood a chocolate skinned beauty.

He didn't feel much on a daily basis. This, however he did feel. His heart was being torn in half. The chair he was in, no matter how sturdy, could not take away the falling sensation in the pit of his stomach. Uhura was leaving him.

"We're moving no where. And even if we did, I cannot take your restrictions, your limitations." She came closer. "I want to be with you, I want to love you in every way possible, but you won't let me! Why?"

His face was still cold and calm, as was his voice when he spoke, "Nyota. I find myself unable at this moment in time to commit to such actions. It would be irresponsible." This only angered her.

"Irresponsible? How? I love you, Spock! I want to be with you, I want that kind of relationship! We aren't going to be with Starfleet forever.""We have a many star dates before our mission aboard the Enterprise is finished. Also, we would be subjecting ourselves to an abundance of errors, and risking the welfare of the other crew members at the whim of our emotions. It is only logical that we remain as is." Spock stood up and looked at her.

"No, you're wrong. It isn't logical that we remain as is," she said, taking his words and throwing them at him. "It is easy to see that you really can't process the emotions possible to have a relationship. I thought we would last."

Now on the verge of tears Nyota just shook her head. "I'm leaving Enterprise when I have the chance. I'm sorry." She turned and left.

Spock stared at the door before placing his head in his hands. He loved her. It was something he knew, thought she knew, something he apparently have expressed enough for her. Were their rendezvous, hours together, and subtle gestures not enough? He had thought so, now he knew better. He gave her all he could without being another person entirely. He wasn't one to have excessive public displays, or to have superbly intimate acts until he was ready on his own terms. They had only been together for a little more then a year. Nyota was fully human, and being a human woman, expressed her emotions to her fullest. It was different when they were a secret, but when they became openly affectionate, she changed.

Crying wasn't in him, that was too large of an emotion to let lose. Still, he could not change how he felt. The rest of the evening was spent in his cabin studying pulsar charts.

* * *

**I am a Trekkie! So I am not new to the Star Trek universe. I've been working on this story for a very long time and I want genuine cut throat or God worthy feedback because I know I need it. Tell me of any mistakes. I'll need several reviews of this one chapter kic-off just to understand if it needs more work. **

**Live long and Prosper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope this is in character. I've watched Star Trek, but TOS is like contraband and so hard to get ahold of, plus I think of this Spock as much more human then Spock Prime was at that age. So yeah. **

**Also, Memory Alpha says he's like what? 28 year's old? I don't believe that, Vulcans age so much more slowly so he has to be like fifty or sixty, but then I have to consider Amanda's age in the movie and him being half human which can make a whole series of things for tweaks and adjustments. Oh well, away from the PADD and to the story. BTW, I want one of those NERF swords for Christmas. So cool.**

**If I owned Star Trek, I wouldn't being making non-profit stories now would I, hmm?**

* * *

Trinity had fell asleep in her fit of tears. To know there was another woman in his bed at that very moment drove her very soul into sorrow. Dwelling, however, was not an option.

Brilliant. That was the end-all-beat-all word that described the very being of Trinity Ta'reen Kholer.

Why?

She was a passionate soul. There was never a median. If she did something, it was perfection, if she jacked something up, it was rector scale worthy. In middle school she was promoted two grade levels due to an extensive learning capability and high intellect. At the age of sixteen she graduated high school with high honors, valedictorian of her class. College soon after. Now she was one of the world's most accomplished, young physicists.

Sitting up in the bed she saw her reflections in the room's large mirror. Her green eyes looked vibrant and unearthly due to the swollen redness which surrounded the green-gold. Her dirty-blonde hair was fussed up everywhere. The only way to un fuss it would be to shower and drown in in conditioner. With an angry look she threw the covers off as hard as she could and bathed in her ritual, scalding hot water. She dried her hair and admitted to feeling relatively better.

Sitting back on the bed she placed her head in hands, only to feel something scratching her cheek. On the middle finger of her left hand was the ring Mason gave her.

_Trash …_ With a disgusted feeling she pulled off the ring and let it drop onto the bed. She hated pearls anyway. The thought of pawning it crossed her mind. Then she let it go.

Right now, she was going to look over the project her director gave her. He had called her three days ago, saying that they wanted her to come up with the chemical ratios and properties. He let her take it home to her personal lab.

Miss Kholer opened one of several steel brief cases. There were seventy vials of compounds they wanted her to use on her first trial. Grabbing the papers that were in the case as well she adorned her reading glasses she sat down at the desk in the room, browsing chemicals and reading what had already been tested. She frowned. The lab techs were getting nowhere. They refused to mix the unstable compounds. Of course that could turn out horribly, but it takes great risks to have great accomplishments. That was a phrase she believed whole heartedly.

Two hours passed of mixing and writing, scribbling and frowning. Nothing was working. Nothing, nada, zilch.

Finally she resulted to mixing the hazardous materials. What could harm? She weighed the pros and cons. Okay, fine. The cons defiantly outweighed the pros but she had an idea, and when she had an idea it had to be done. This was one of those moments where she would be deemed brilliant or plain stupid. No median.

Grabbing gloves and a lab coat she prepped the room for air leaks unplugged all appliances and placed all personal belongings on the bed. If this went bad, she at least didn't want anyone else suffering. Trinity went to work, vigorously mixing, adding, heating and whatever else. Too bad she didn't have one of the colliders or more particles to work with. Or did the send her something else?

Going over to one of the other cases she opened it and awed. They sent her some of the mutated matter. The risks never even went through her mind, she just decided to add it to her concoction. She started writing furiously. She poured the chemicals into the matter's canister. Never in a million years would she have guessed what happened next.

"Oh my God …"

- - - - - - - - - -

A month had passed since the troubling even with Uhura. Both were in very unstable conditions, however, Spock handled it much better, especially since Kirk and McCoy were such good friends. She decided to take a job on a land base on Earth. It pained them both, but it was for the best both agreed.

There were three days left until they reached San Francisco. The Enterprise's warp needed a little bit of buffing up, even with all the skilled mechanics, they just didn't have the right equipment, that was all back on base.

"Spock." It was Kirk.

"Captain, to what do I owe your visit?" Spock was currently eating breakfast in the cafeteria bay. Kirk grabbed a sandwich and sat across from him in the booth.

He gave his best friend a sympathizing look. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. It can't be easy."

Spock nodded and sat down his fork. "It is complicated, but in hopes that with her leaving, that time will heal such emotions and the remainder of our attractions will diminish, thus transpiring a healthy friendship with no vengeful thoughts."

The answer Kirk received made him blink for a few seconds. Spock's words were sometimes hoards for a normal, cocky, human to fully digest. "Spock, it may not work out that way. A lot of things that end, stay that way. But, we're here for you and plus there will always be another woman to just drop out of the blue and she'll understand you so much better. Listen, someone who truly loves won't treat you like that. And I do know that, that is logical."

Kirk was now leaning over the table, a finger point into Spock's face. Spock gave him a tip up at the edge of his lips. That caused Jim to grin like a Cheshire. "That's my Vulcan! Ah man, when we get back we are hitting every single bar in the city! Maybe I can call up a few of my lady fr-"

"Ah, I understand." Spock replied before he could say anymore. Then there came an all call from Chekov.

"Keptin Kirk and First Commander Spock, there iz un urgent matter on ze bridge, Keptin and Commander there iz un urgent matter on ze bridge." They looked at each other and rushed off.

While walking down the halls Spock grabbed onto Kirk's shoulder. "Jim, I am grateful for your logic."

Kirk smiled. "Your one of my best friends, how could I not?" And with that both returned to hurrying to the deck. They were anxious on the elevator. Kirk was joking, saying that somehow Sulu and Chekov got into a major knock-down drag out fight or McCoy was deliriously making love to his chair. Spock was not as comical and was spinning out ideas as to what could be so emergent.

As the elevator opened, they froze. Nothing was on fire, no one hurt, but everyone was in a spaced out circle, staring intently at something on the lower part of the deck. "Chekov! What's going on?"

"Oh, Keptin, Commander, thank goodness you arriwed. Come, come see." He point across the room, there was a rapidly growing blackhole in the middle of the room. It wasn't large. "Oh god! You don't think you could have told me it was a bit more urgent!"

Chekov stuttered but said nothing. He and Spock went to McCoy. "Mr. Spock, start running scans, I want to know how it got there." Spock went to do just that as Bones intervened.

"Jim it just showed up out of nowhere. We don't what caused it either!" Kirk waved for everyone to step back. "We need to evacuate the ship Jim!" Bones said.

"No not yet. Spock, any readings?"

The half-Vulcan was viciously typing into a pad. "Neither the origins nor compounds creating the hole are showing up."

Sulu came up to speed now. "Is it the Romulans again?" Kirk frowned and Spock simply looked at him.

No answer came.

At that moment screaming could be heard and the hole was spinning viciously. All the crew in that room came jolting to the hole beside Kirk and McCoy.

Spock was the first to scream, "Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

**Oh wow. That's short. Wow. Didn't see that comin'. Sorry. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days since this was as long as my pinky toe. That's the thing about word, a false sense of length.**

**I admit now:**

**I SUCK AT CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!! You won't find many because I'm one of these OCD people who absolutely without a doubt have to finish no matter what if Jesus struck me down today. If you find typos tell me. I hate typos, yet I can't ever find them. Bleh**

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. I'm getting reviews, which is good, I hope there comes more in the future though. I changed a few of the settings so make sure to look at them just in case. I'll probably change teh summary, so look for that in a few weeks too, if you don't have it saved or something. The title will stay the same though.**

**And again, criticism equals love. For the three reviews I do have so far, as well as those who added me to favorites, or this story at least, thank you. It makes me happy that I can come back. I had older stories and took them down because the writting level was that of a toddler. Middle schoolers can't write. Period. Too young to have any idea of depth, trust me, I was that middle schooler. .**

**Ohhh! Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. I wanna have a Christmas party on here. Should I? Maybe? You tell me. Please?????? I have a lot written up, but I love Christmas. : D Maybe.**

**If owned Star Trek, then I would have had rights to the 2009 movie. And if I had rights to the 2009 movie, I'd be making out with Zachary Quinto and this story wouldn't exist. Can you do the math?**

* * *

Things were suddenly slinging out of the vortex. Some things were large and heavy, others flimsy. The heaviest of all crashed into Spock. Then the vortex simply vanished and all went silent.

"Spock! Chekov, Sulu check for damages." Ordered Jim. The ship's helmsman and navigator were as quick as ever.

Kirk had to step back to assess what had flew out. Clothes, cases, tiny items, papers and whatnot were everywhere. His blue eyes turned to Spock. There, lying on him, was a female.

"Oh god," breathed McCoy. His response was rightly justified.

The intruder rolled off of Spock and he rose swiftly to his feet. "A female?"

"Is she Romulan?" Kirk whispered. Spock shook his head. "Not at all, look."

There on the floor, coughing and gasping on the floor was a woman. The three males saw flying dirty-blonde hair, partially hiding her face, a white jacket, and crushed glasses. "Oh … my … God."

She coughed several more times before finally lying on her back. Trinity was dazed. The compounds she just combusted and didn't give her a second to react. Catching up her breathing she pulled off her glasses and stared until she came into focus. There in front of her were three men, and from the little data her brain could extract in such a situation, they were equally attractive in one manner or another. Well, as far as she could tell with out her lenses.

The three senior officers looked from one another. "Go get a tricorder," Jim instructed.

"Yeah, gimme a minuet."

Her breaths became shallow and she was close to hyperventilation. Her back hit the edge of the platform and she went to stand up, only to fall down. They tried to put their hands out but she only stared. "Holy, who … what? Oh dear lord, oh dear lord. What the … are you, where am I?"

Kirk pushed out his hand to offer to her but she kept staring at the only non-human in front of her. Trinity was, for lack of a better word, confused. Pointed ears? Slanted eyebrows? She pushed it away from her mind to stare at a lone hand which was extended to her.

"Calm down, no one is going to harm you." Her eyes averted to Kirk, still frantic.

"Please, just calm down." He coaxed her into normal breathing and helped her stand up. She shook like a leaf.

Spock stared at her in return during Kirk's session with her. This woman was just thrown out of a vortex, scarred to death. Only when she had seen him, had she started to decompose entirely. "Captain, I see that my presence does not help our issue any so I shall see myself to maintaining the ship as well."

"Good idea Spock, I'll call you back whenever we've got her to calm down." Spock nodded, only after exchanging glances with the young blonde. He walked over to Chekov and Sulu. He noticed Uhura paying attention to McCoy and Kirk. Spock turned his head, she should be the least of his worries.

Meanwhile, Kirk was having difficulties beyond measure to get the young lady's breathing back to normal. He steered her to his chair and said, "My friend here, McCoy, is a doctor. I'm going to let him check your vitals." She nodded but flinched at every touch. It took a good five minuets for her to be considerably rational.

"Are you alright now?" Kirk asked. She nodded being very wary now. "I'm going to wave my friend back over, alright?"

She opened her mouth for the first time. "Yeah … what is he?" She felt dazed, like she was in a bad Sci-fi channel movie.

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other oddly. "You mean you have no idea? The way he looks doesn't register familiar to whatsoever?" McCoy asked. It was odd, to have any human no matter what age to not recognize a Vulcan. They were one of the most humanoid creatures.

Trinity hadn't even heard the question, all her thoughts were moving rapidly, she didn't know how to feel either. Everything was a giant, spinning blur.

Spock came back over and Kirk pulled him over for a moment. "She has no idea what you are."

"It is uncommon for a human to not know of Vulcans, but not entirely unheard of." Kirk just shook his head and they went back over. McCoy was paged overhead and he left.

Kirk kneeled down on one leg and Spock stood behind him in a very formal manner. "My name is Captain James T. Kirk, I'm the one in charge of this ship. Behind me here is my good friend Spock and he is also my First in Command. Now you are?"

Trinity blinked then, then took a deep breath. She didn't answer quickly, she looked around first. The entire room was futuristic, like off of the millions of sci-fi shows she watched, only better. Then, in front of her was space. The final frontier, the galaxy, and this ship and these people weren't even concerned with that! Her mouth dropped open and she moved to stand up, but a hand landed on her shoulder forcing her back down.

Dumbstruck she stared out and said, "We're … we're in space. How is that even possible? And all this technology … Where am I?" She stared at Captain Kirk.

His face scrunched up and he looked at Spock who was approaching. "Miss, this is the U.S.S. Enterprise. We are apart of the United Federation of Planets. It is now basic fact that you are unaware of your current setting."

Trinity blinked. The what for the who of where? Oh today was not going to get better, Trinity thought incredulously.

Also, had the alien man just caught on? It was obvious she had no clue in Hell what was happening. Despite her quick to temper ways she was somewhat shocked at how he replied as well, so calculated and it wasn't harsh, just unfeeling. She shivered.

"Listen, I promise we will answer every single question you have but until then you have to answer ours." Kirk was determined to get what he wanted out of her. She stared at him, uneasy. Never really wanting to trust anyone, Trinity was having a hard time accepting that she had to answer to him first. She reluctantly replied.

"Fine. Then you will answer my questions." Her tone shocked Kirk, but it was funny and caused him to snicker. "Glad we're on the same page."

Sitting in the Captain's chair she, as well as the crew occupying the bridge, were wondering how a young lady was flung out of nowhere and onto their ship. Kirk stood up and said, "Spock, I think we should talk to her somewhere else."

He nodded, "Affirmative. This seems to be quite the distraction for the rest of the crew. I suggest we move to this to the officer's lounge?"

Kirk liked that idea, especially because his sandwich hadn't even been touched when Chekov called for them. Looking back to the blonde Kirk said, "We'll be speaking in a private place, so if you would please follow us."

Trinity glared for a moment. Herding her like cattle when she was incapacitated, joy. She watched as he moved a little ways and she went to stand up, but was still shaking tremendously. Once on her feet she came close to falling, but there were two very muscular arms supporting her from behind. On the inside she thundered. She was out of commission. Her mind refused to decide what emotion she was feeling. Several issues faced her at the very moment. Her body kept shaking, more now then ever. She figured she would be convulsing for the next few days.

The arms supporting her were strong and they stabilized her on the floor.

"Are you able to stand?" There was that calculating tone. That ... thing, Vulcan as she was told, was what was helping her. She jerked away and her stomach twisted. Once more she was wide-eyed. Trinity realized how insane she was acting.

"I'm sorry, umm, thank you though. I'll be fine." She nodded stupidly, did her stupid, habitual hand-wave-waggle and left Spock there, fascinated by how startled she was by everything. His mind was deducting everything he could and the answer was obvious. He just felt that the questions he and Kirk had for the young woman needed to be answered.

Spock caught up to Kirk while each walked on one side of her. Kirk was thinking either about her in some manner of trying to hit on her, or his sandwich. Both were of equal priority sadly. Spock however was scanning over the much shorter female. Her hair was a length between medium and long, reaching just past her shoulders and thick. Then he saw the lab coat. White and knee-length. Stitched on the front was 'Dr. T. T. Kholer'. Mentally his eyebrows pulled together in curiosity. The coat was obviously a scientific one, but a much older model, which only reinforced his idea.

Her hair was parted on the right, framing a heart shaped face, and hooded green eyes. He estimated her height to be five-foot-four give or take a few centimeters. He could not see her shirt but her pants were made of the popular denim that many humans wore. Thus, he logically concluded that she was very much a human.

He and Kirk had to slow their paces for her to keep up at a pace that wouldn't cause her to collapse in such a condition. Trinity crossed her arms tightly and was focusing on the floor in front of her, breathing deeply. The look on her face was nothing short of determination and thought.

Once they reach the officer's lounge the trio stopped. Kirk opened the door and motioned with his hand, "Ladies first."

Trinity turned to look at him. Chivalry was a good sign. Nodding she walked in and stared. Not drastically different, but enough to spike an extreme curiosity. There were strange machines that she may have been able to place, but not then. A hand landed on her shoulder and she snapped back out of surprise.

It was the captain who was trying to lead her to a couch along the wall. She sunk into the comfortable, black couch as the males took their places in another couch across from her.

As always Kirk was the first to speak. "Well, I'm going to grab my sandwich. Would you like something to drink?" he said, looking at her. She nodded and took a calming breath.

"Yes," she was going to take a long shot and pray that even though she was screwed over like no other, that she could still have the comfort of one thing, "coffee please?"

"Sure, anything special?"

"Strong, very, very strong." He chuckled and turned to look at Spock who only nodded.

He left her and Spock, which only led her to stare at him for a moment. Her mouth opened a bit as if to say something, but nothing came out. Spock looked in return and raised an eyebrow as if inquiring to her. All she could do was bite and lip and look down.

"Why do I startle you?" Trinity instantly looked up, wondering if it was he who had asked her something or if more things were going wrong. He repeated his question.

"Oh … I, I suppose. I mean …" she had no idea how to not offend him. Spock was becoming more right by the second.

"You are unfamiliar with any life form not indigenous to Earth correct?"

Her eyes widened. Was he implying aliens? Sure enough he had to be. "Only if you imply there are extraterrestrials."

His emotionless face seemed to contrast against his eyes. She could see gears turning in there, but she honestly had no idea what to say.

"I do not imply for it is an honest fact. I am part Vulcan."

For the millionth time today her face was bewildered as her mind. "What's a Vulcan?" She really was in a Sci-fi movie. Today seemed to get no better. She let go a sigh of defeat and rested her head in one hand. "You're telling me that you're half … Vulcan. And a Vulcan is what?"

Before he could answered, Kirk returned. He had a tray of food and drinks. He sat a cup in front of Trinity, one for himself and then another for Spock. She looked at the dark liquid. It smelled amazing and the warmth helped. She picked it up and took a large drink. It was sweet and chocolatety like mocha, only better.

The green eyed miss turned her head to the Captain and smiled. "Thank you."

"I take it you like it then?"

She nodded. "Very much so. What's in it?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just what it's made from. It's a Vulcan drink." Her eyebrow raised up and she looked to the half-Vulcan man. "Your … people?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was a natural resource on my planet." Planet? She refused to have him elaborate.

"Right, well, do you mind if we ask you a few things?" She shook her head and Jim continued.

"Your name?" Kirk leaned forward his head on his fist, looking intently at her. Trinity was slumped slightly into her seat, but straightened up to speak.

Trinity set her eyes on Kirk and introduced herself. "My name is Doctor Trinity Kholer." Adding the title of doctor was almost automatic. It was a testament to how much of a social life she truly had.

Before Kirk could say anything Spock intervened, "Dr. Kholer, by having such a title implies you are well-educated. What is your field of study?"

"My field of study … I'm sorry, I missed your names… " She offered a sheepish grin to the men and shrugged. "I am Captain James T. Kirk and this is First Commander Spock. We're the heads of this ship. We'll explain it after we get what we need to assess your issue."

Under her breath she mutter, "Quite the issue indeed. Commander … Spock, I am a astrophysicist for NASA." Kirk looked a little dumb founded and Spock could easily have looked the same, but she continued.

"I was on my way from my home in Colorado to an airport in Oklahoma to pick up a project. Traffic was unbearable on my way home so I stopped at a hotel." She swallowed, but dismissed any thoughts until after she finished her story. "I wasn't thinking clearly the next day, I was using hazardous materials, looking for an answer for a project. Then a large black void appeared, a black hole, and I was hurled onto your … ship."

Her face twisted into a painful look and she took another drink of the coffee.

"Dr. Kholer NASA is a centuries old organization. What star date do you think it is?" Commander Spock asked her. This gained a response.

"Centuries? No, NASA is a few decades old, not ancient." What could she do, her mind was racking up a conclusion very quickly that she did not want to face. There was a desperation in her voice, but defeated as well. "And what, Commander, is a star date?"

Kirk finally had his turn to be wide eyed. He tapped Spock on the shoulder. "Do you think she knows what she is talking about? Miss Kholer, are you sure that you're from NASA let alone the United State of America?"

She stared at them long and hard. The stinging sensation of tears. A hand covered her mouth as she looked at them incredulously. She came through a void and had that void … Did it?

In a panicked voice she said, "My birthday is November 19, 1985. I'm currently twenty-four. I graduated from Capstone High School eight years ago. Today is August 27th, 2009." Kirk's mouth might as well hit the table. What she had just told them was not as believable as it should have been since their maiden voyage.

Rather then coming from the future, she came from the past. Almost three-hundred years into the past. Spock noticed how Kirk was raking this in his brain, any physics and time travel passed him by.

"Dr. Kholer, I understand how disturbing this may be for you, the star date, or year as you would call it is 2258. The void you have just traveled through, I'm suspecting, was a black hole which relocated you to the future." Trinity could have died inside. What that meant didn't register just yet but she understood one thing, she was the first scientist ever to find a natural reacting formula for a black hole. There was too much bad news and too much good news in this one incident for her to handle at that moment in time. Her brain felt exhausted and she knew, even though she wasn't sobbing, that there were tears on her cheeks.

Her head was in her hands, hiding her eyes. Lightly, a hand was on her arm, Kirk again. "Hey, I know there isn't much we can do, but let us put you in some private quarters and we'll have some crew members bring your things that were blown about from the bridge." Trinity was grateful that he seemed genuinely concerned.

The shaking returned and even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the captain's unease around a trembling woman. "Shoot, Spock, I need to go see Scotty about how the warp transmissions are and what we may need when we land. Sorry, Miss Kholer, I have a thing to attend to."

Wiping her eyes she thanked him and stood up. "Commander, if it wouldn't bother anyone, I'd like to retrieve my belongings personally." All he did was nod and started walking. A nausea settled into her body, but she refused to let it take hold of her until she could sleep. Everything seemed to spin in her mind as they silently journeyed back to the bridge.

* * *

**I like you guys. I really do. Starting today, I'm taking questions and giving answers and personal feedback on reviews. I see people do that, it's nice.**

**As I promised, longer chapter. Sad to say I don't have much action put into it, but I'm trying to work it in. **

**I WANT A BETA READER!!! I NEED SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THE 2009 and TOS STAR TREK! Again, truly appriciated if you do.**

**Please review, please?**

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I'm tired. Sorry for the delay. Lots of snow equals no power, thus no comp, thus no update. Simple math right? Good.**

**I don't own, nor shall I ever. Goodnight.**

* * *

Sleep was unattainable. She tossed and turned for hours into the undetectable night. With every fiber of her, Trinity forced her arms and legs to be still. Green orbs focused on the ceiling. There was no comfort for her in the unfamiliar walls. None at all.

"Lights," she called out. Instantly the room brightened. With one hand she rubbed her eyes and threw off the covers. Her eyes darted around the bedroom. Rich purple walls, everything was actually very nice. The captain had placed her into one of the suites that were normally reserved for important guests amongst the ship. She was informed that she had no one else in her hall. No neighbors. She liked that.

Getting out of the bed and wondered what time it actually was. They had informed her of very little, since she had been so shaken up earlier. She wanted answers, but she figured only a few hours had passed since she actually came into her room.

Trinity went out into the front room for her quarters. It was like a small apartment. Her bags and whatever else that had came from the void with her was in the room. A few of the hotel's things flew in with her.

The young physicist pushed her hand through her hair. There was so much happening at once, she felt unorganized internally. From her job, to Mason, and now this … What could she do?

A huff came from her throat and tears stung her eyes. Sitting in a chair she pulled a small pillow to her face and let her emotions run free. She wasn't sobbing, organized thoughts were needed for that. This was just frustration and stress, the only thing other then heartbreak that made her cry. It only lasted for a little while. Nothing seemed graspable. She needed to jot things down, make sense of it, make her brain focused.

Sitting down she noticed that the notebook was the one with her project data in it. "Project Commision" was printed on a hardback, black notebook in metallic blue letters. She couldn't fathom why they had opted for color text. It seemed insignificant to her what color the notebook was; however, due to its insignificance, she shouldn't care either way. She did though.

Five pages were filled front and back with notes, equations, ideas and thoughts. She had worked longer then just in the hotel room, she had stayed with the director a couple days before his flight to Geneva, Switzerland. The project was a partnership with CERN. That was where NASA received particles from and she was the researcher they had working on the project in return.

Now, her project was invalid. _Wonderful another issue that is my fault. Great going Kholer, you were so worried and so blinded that you've ruined everything! _Trinity was mentally abusing herself. She was angry. Angry was good though, she could think that way.

The entire project was voic, Hazmat would be there to clean up her mess in a while if they hadn't done so already. Her mind reprimanded her. She was in the future, everything she knew has already happened and gone. Her era, despite the turn of events, was still her era. Present tense was automatic. Her sister would think she was dead or ran away for good … Oh Kate.

Trinity frowned and pursed her lips.

She felt stupid because she knew there was no way in the world she could change anything. She couldn't go home. Sure, with the equations and knowing what she had done she could create another void, but it dropped her here, and who was she to say that she wouldn't be placed father back then where she came or into the future even farther?

Helpless.

Trinity was absolutely helpless. Her sister, parents, nephew, friends … All of them were now gone. All she had was half of what she packed and that wasn't much at all. There wasn't much she could do. There was a funnier side to that though.

At that moment she decided that no matter what, she would never quit over packing. The one time that she only brought what she would need, she was flung into the future! Ludicrous!

She sighed and wished she could get all the emotions out of her. There was anger and frustration of not having a clear thought all day, heartbreak over what had happened the previous day, loss from not being able to go back to her family and home and then irony. The last had to be the worst because she felt as if someone was laughing at her. Her grandfather had given her ways to sort out her feelings, calm down. He was such a calm and gentle man.

Since she was sixteen, Trinity had come into habit of disappearing through tough times. Last year she was gone for an entire month. For a while though, her family would think she had disappeared again, maybe for a longer time. At least, if they thought that, they wouldn't be hurt. There was just nothing she could do, not a thing, and she wouldn't risk another unpredictable void.

She closed the notebook and finally felt a bit peaceful. Everything was written on one page, her thoughts, feelings, ideas. All that was left was a numb, peaceful, rational exhaustion. That was something she welcomed.

Standing she grabbed a bottle out of her purse, unsure of how the cooking appliances worked in this 'new' world. She found it funny that the bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew had never even been opened. There had been a gas station beside the hotel. In her bag was couple snacks. This was okay decided.

A lighter side sat in as she sat on the couch eating what she had with her. She was in space, a thrilling opportunity since she loved the study of its mechanics, on board a ship with a generous, mostly human crew. Nothing to worry about, no cheating Mason, no screeching Kate, no babysitting, no work. Sure the comfort of food and other things were gone, but she wasn't high maintenance. This could go well, and the new technology would keep her occupied easily.

She nodded to herself. Trying to make everything compress. Eventually, she started to lull off. Placing the insignificant snacks on the end table, the blonde woman stretched her body onto the length of the couch. A safety passed over her. And as sad as the fact was, it was the calmest and homiest feeling she had encountered in a long time.

* * *

Spock plucked a few more cords, ending what was one of several songs he knew to play on a Vulcan lute. It was early morning for the humans aboard the Enterprise, thus, anyone who had the "day" shift, would be asleep.

His meditation, had ended quite some time ago. For the past few hours, his mind was plagued, drenched with a sole focus: Trinity Kholer.

Yes, it was illogical. One of the most illogical thing he had ever experienced. Her predicament was intriguing. The outcome of such an event could not be weighed or calculated for a result. It was all very … unpredictable. Spock rose to his feet, knowing he would need to revert his mind to more productive associations.

Leaving his room, Spock went towards the mess hall, hoping for a moment's solitude to endeavor spiced tea and empty thoughts.

With a signature whoosh, the doors parted, allowing him asylum in the nearly empty mess hall. The chocolate brown eyes drifted towards the replicator. Uhura was there, picking up her breakfast plate. Today, she was relieved of all duty aboard the USS Enterprise. She didn't notice him and went to an empty table to eat.

Spock collected his Vulcan spiced tea and a morning broth. Another illogical emotion compelled him to consider joining his once beloved Nyota for breakfast as they had on one too many occasions. Then the war started. It was illogical to please himself in such a manner, and possibly cause her, as well as himself emotional distress. On the other hand, it was illogical to assume he had caused her so much distress since she had ended their relationship.

The real question, after stating such options, was which illogical answer was more logical? Somehow, without even deciding consciously, Spock had made his way to the dark haired beauty. "May I join you for breakfast Lt. Uhura?"

He had caught her off guard. The result of such was a confused look in his direction, with pursed lips. Nyota seemed hesitant but nodded all the same. Spock's mind asked him what he was doing. Obviously, there was no coherent answer.

"How are you Commander?" She seemed so distant. Nyota was pushing food back and forth on her plate with her fork. An alarm sprang into the Vulcan's mind. That was her twitch.

"I am satisfactory. Are you prepared for your departure?"

The frown on her face, point at him was unmistakable. "Spock, what are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow to her. "Nyota, I was simply trying-"

One elegant hand shot up and he became silent. "Spock, I'm sorry. I need to go finish with my packing. Enjoy your breakfast."

As she walked away he was quite sure he would not be "enjoying" his breakfast.

* * *

**Spock and breakfast. It seems almost cliche. Whatever.**

**Live Long and Prosper.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It's critical for my low self esteem and teenage hormones. So yeah, the more I get, the healthier I am! Wouldn't want me to die would you? **

**I thought not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holidays, thus it takes me forever to crank it out. This is a long chapter! Yay!**

**I don't own Star Trek, past or present =.=**

* * *

Kirk was on the deck, running over a few statistics with Sulu, as well as playing cards. The morning was boring and the captain yawned.

Hikaru smirked, "Tired?"

Kirk shook his head, refusing to admit defeat. "Not at all."

Sulu laid down a few cards and Kirk just about dropped into the floor. Hikaru never made a comment, but kept on smiling. "So … what happened yesterday? With that girl."

"Man, I don't even know where to begin. I do not want to have to deal with that at Command." Kirk folded and Sulu reshuffled the cards.

"I don't blame you. That's not something listed in the Prime Directive though, right?" Kirk shook his head. "Hope not." Kirk was sure that the Prime Directive doesn't mention anything about time travel coordination or fringe science.

At that moment Spock stepped onto the bridge. "Good morning Captain, Sulu." The half-Vulcan sat down beside Jim and raised an eyebrow to their game. Hikaru was about to sputter and excuse but Jim shrugged. "We're running stats Spock. How's the song bird?"

Spock couldn't fathom why Jim insisted on calling Miss Kholer song bird. There was no reason for such code names. "I have not seen Ms. Kholer since yesterday's incident. She is probably still in her room."

"Mid-day sleeper huh?" Kirk was playing a new hand with Sulu, who dealt Spock a hand, only to have them shuffled back into the deck. Everything was silent for five minuets, in which Sulu was able to give Kirk a miserable defeat.

"Sulu, I thought you only played with swords, not cards! Gah …"

He chuckled and stood up. "Captain, I hate to say it, but I have many undiscovered talents." Both laughed and he formally dismissed himself from the pair. Spock and Jim looked at each other. Jim nodded his head towards the lift and Spock nodded. Once in the lift Jim rested against the wall and rubbed his hand over his face.

"So what can we do about her?"

Spock himself was not sure. "What would be the best thing to do?"

"You're the smart one, you tell me. I mean, do we leave her at Command?" Kirk honestly couldn't say left or right on this one. Spock was on that same side of the fence.

No matter where they put her, on the ship or back on Earth, she would have to be in someone's care. Kirk wasn't sure how to approach or handle the situation. It was a female, and from experience these kinds of issues made them very temperamental. Those kind of women tended not to like him. Sure he found her attractive, but he'd rather not, plus, he didn't care much for blondes.

"I suggest that we leave her at headquarters. With our mission it would only be a hindrance to the mission if we have someone who is not a crew member or of benefit." Spock saw the logical side until Kirk had a light bulb.

Normally his ideas, his ones with potential brilliance, also had potentially dangerous side effects. With a lopsided grin he placed his hands behind his head. "I changed my mind, lets ask her what she wants to do. Maybe she'll stay! I mean come on, she's smart! Who'd she work for?"

Spock felt the need to roll his eyes but suppressed it. He realized that Kirk would want to keep around any available female. Especially one who could work on the ship. "She stated that her firm was NASA, a now unused organization. They set the foundation for space travel."

Spock could almost hear Kirk's enthusiasm and flirtatious comments. But he had a point. If this woman was intelligent as she led on maybe she would be a useful addition. Then again that was against regulations. And on that note, she wasn't necessarily a regulation case since she was not within the legal standards due to her birthplace.

Spock found himself thinking into the situation too much. They left the lift and Kirk's stomach growled. "Wanna catch some breakfast?" He thumbed down the hall.

Spock shook his head. "I'm not hungry." Kirk shrugged.

"Suite yourself. I'm going for an omelet. I really like them when there's a bunch of cheese and ham and pepperoni and hot sauce and peppers! Cajun makes them even better."

"It sounds as if you are a chef rather than a womanizing Starfleet captain." Spock received a playful glare.

"Was that an attempt at a joke Mr. Spock?"

"My apologies Captain, but I was merely stating a fact."

"Hmph."

A few moments passed, but being the person Spock was, he couldn't quit focusing on Miss Kholer. She was an enigma on their ship and there were many more things they had not addressed.

It had been a month and a half since the Nero's interference with the time stream. Then this happens.

Spock was thinking about the time travel the Enterprise keeps encountering. How had Miss Kholer come across a blackhole? He remembered. She claimed to have created it from compounds and materials she had access to close to two hundred years ago. It was something Starfleet was working on, but there were no breakthroughs yet. His hand cupped his chin in thinking. Kirk noticed the look.

"Spock, if you're bored you don't have to sit here and watch me eat. I mean, you've probably got something study in the lab."

Spock appreciated his friend and his odd affection. Nodding he stood up. "I think I shall check on our guest and see if she is in need of assistance."

Kirk smirked, "Spock, if I didn't know better and if you were half the flirt I was, I would say you … fancy her. Yeah, fancy, that's a good word."

"Jim, I assure you I fancy no woman, not at this moment in time." There was a look saying that he was far from being over Uhura.

Kirk grimaced and mumbled an apology. "Don't worry. You were merely trying to open my options. I just do not think this is the time for such." Jim nodded. Spock had his own way of opening up, but he knew.

Spock left Jim to his breakfast and commenced to visit Miss Kholer.

- - - - -

Trinity jerked up. Her eyes were wide and she looked around. It took her a second but she stood up and figured out that the abrupt buzzing was a door bell. It was the most annoying door bell. "I'm coming … I'm coming."

She yawned and shook off the sleep and rubbed her face. She wondered who it was and more importantly, what time was it. She fumbled around in her mind. She had no idea how to get the door open. "Ohh … Um, whoever's out there, I'm not sure how to open the door!"

_Too many damned buttons._

Soon it whooshed open and light flooded in. Squinting she stepped back then turned her head to see who it was. She wanted to be surprised, she really did, but she wasn't. It was First Commander Spock, the pointy eared half-Vulcan.

He nodded to her and raised an eyebrow.

It took her a moment, she was still half asleep. Embarrassed at her reaction time she waved him in.

Spock latched his hands behind his back. "Good morning Dr. Kholer. I am here to see how you are fairing and to assist in misconceptions and curiosities you may possess. Forgive me, though, for waking you, I had no intentions of such."

She was taken back a little to see someone so polite. No one, except the men in her family was so courteous. She was pleased to see that, despite a few hundred years into the future that humanity really had changed.

She gave him a weak smile and motioned her hand out, "Please have a seat." She felt awkward offering him a seat since this was his ship.

"And no worries about getting me up. I need to anyway. If you don't mind to let me change first, then I'll be right out with you." She smiled and gave him an awkward wave then dashed into the adjacent bedroom. Trinity only had a few articles of clothing sadly. Damn her oath to never over pack again.

She only had half of what she had brought: a black button up shirt, a white blazer, a pair of pumps, the sneakers she had on yesterday, her jeans, her white lab coat and their pants, a couple pairs of under wear and the clothes she had on now.

Trinity sighed and pulled on her lab coat, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, pulled on her jeans and sneakers. Then she twisted her hair and placed it into a clip, something she discovered to be a complete necessity with lab work.

Walking back out, she grabbed her glasses off the table. Her contacts, sadly, were not one of the items to be flung in with her. Currently the only pair she had was almost shattered in one eye, a long crack in the other. She could only sigh and place them in her coat pocket. "Sorry about that."

Trinity sat on the small couch across from Spock. "You mentioned something about my questions?"

He nodded from his seat. Trinity noticed how proper he sat and he noticed how she sat with her legs folded under her. "Yes, the captain and I saw it fit to answer what questions you have immediately. however, there are a few more matters of your's that we must see to."

She blinked.

What kind of matters? She was stuck in a different era! There couldn't have been any other matters then that. That was until he presented her with one.

"We cannot send you home, to your time. We currently do not have such technologies. Captain Kirk has seen fit to offer you a position amongst the crew, seeing as we are on a mission, or to let you stay on Earth."

A nod came from the blonde. That was an issue. "Thank you Commander, I appreciate your offer and I would be more than happy to stay on this ship, if that is alright with your Captain. What kind of position would I be agreeing to?" He had no idea.

"I'm unaware of that. It is logical to assume that you will be placed within your own study, science." She smiled, things were looking up awfully quick for her, and she was in no mood to argue with it.

"That's amazing, thank you. You honestly have no idea how much this means to me. Though I have a concern." She seemed wary now.

Spock raised an eyebrow, wondering how humans could never do anything with countering it. She continued on.

"Commander … Spock," he heard his name off of her lips and wanted to ponder it, his name seemed different on her lips. Then again, it was an illogical though.

"I'm capable of the sciences of my time, not yours. I've barely been here and I wouldn't know where to begin. I wouldn't be of much help."

That was very logical, especially for a human. He noted Vulcan-like aspects about this new woman. Even her eyebrows, the way they were shaped, identified either crooked eyebrows or Vulcan heritage. The latter, though, was impossible.

"As logical as that is, you would be of one benefit. You had mentioned experimenting before you were transported through the void Dr. Kholer. I must congratulate you on being the first person to successfully create a black hole without devastating aftermath." Technically she was the first considering her original time period, but with so much time travel, it was hard to keep a record.

Spock saw the look on her face, even though she tried to suppress it. Confidence, pride, superiority, the look in her eyes was burning. The gold flecks in the green seemed to dance, shimmer, and burn. But a permanent look was there too. It was a look that she could burst into chaos at any moment; Kirk had that same glint in his eye. Spock had an uncanny ability to find himself entangled with 'glinting' people.

"So you are simply offering the position for my research?" Her eyebrows went up and a hand went to the bridge of her nose, middle finger stopping on it. She immediately frowned.

Spock noted the strange gesture, finding it very curious.

"In a sense, but also because we could use more of those who can easily understand the study. The science division is the smallest amongst the Enterprise. Your work would have much more sufficient labs to study your formula in for black hole technology for significant and historical breakthroughs." Every scientist in the world wanted their own break through and despite her underdog position due to having such advanced technology, he concluded from her personality that she would easily adapt to the machines of his time.

"Ah, and so you reel them in. Commander, your offer is gracious, especially to have such access to the labs here. You must be highly intelligent, knowing no scientist can turn down no opportunity for a breakthrough." She read his mind.

For another two and a half hours, Spock went into detail with what he knew of Earth's history among her other questions.

"Have all your curiosities been satisfied?"

She nodded, "Yes, for now. I really appreciate you taking such time Commander, you must have a very busy schedule the way it is."

Spock nodded and came close to walking out the door before saying, "Dr. Kholer late tomorrow we will be docking by Earth, then shuttling to San Francisco while the ship is being repaired. That would be a proper time to purchase any personal items you may require. Is your vision able to with stand until we reach the city?"

Trinity was a tad shocked that he was that perceptive, not many people were. He had noticed that she was having vision problems the entire time. "Well, is there anything someone can do about these?" She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and handed them to him.

Their hands touched when she passed them to him. He noticed her flinch, he wanted to. This feeling was familiar, but he decided to shove it away, it was illogical to worry about such small issues.

Observing Trinity's glasses he nodded. He could fix that easily. There was a solution for cracked glass now. It had been invented a few decades ago and for those who were clumsy along with being visually impaired, it was magnificent. "I can if you will follow me."

"Alright than, lead the way." Trinity had a time trying to keep up with his long strides with now awkward steps. Sure, she had to stride at work, but he just wouldn't give her a moment. It was a bit agitating, but he was going to fix her glasses so she had no complaints.

Eventually they came to a lift. Oh, elevators. Trinity grimaced but stepped on anyway. No she wasn't claustrophobic or terrified of her pointy-eared companion, Trinity was just scarred of elevators. It was illogical because she knew she was safe, but she had seen one too many movies and heard one too many stories. The only time she got on were when people were with her.

Spock noticed her sudden change in behavior upon getting on the lift. One eyebrow raised up. "Dr. Kholer, are you perhaps claustrophobic?"

She chuckled nervously and shook her head. "Am I truly that easy to read?" It was a rhetorical question but Spock had confirmed it anyway. There came no answer.

"No, I'm not Commander, but elevators make me … uncomfortable." He never looked at her, but nodded, "Understood Dr. Kholer."

"Commander, you don't have to keep calling me Dr. Kholer, it's only a lab formality. Call me  
Trinity please."

Trinity smiled brightly and held out her hand. _Might as well start making new friends_, she thought. Trinity was level headed enough to know that the idea of going home was almost impossible. Almost.

Spock raised an eyebrow to her. She seemed terrified with their first encountered yesterday, then again she was unaware of other life forms too, and she was trying to befriend him. The half-Vulcan could only marvel at the quick and odd mood changes humans went through, especially female humans. His eyes went down to her hand and frowned.

Her smiled faltered. She dropped her hand and nodded, "Right, gotcha." She clasped her hands behind her back and stared emotionlessly in front of her.

Spock caught onto her disappointment. "I ask of you to not take offense. Vulcans do not indulge in physical contact with others." Her face turned from withdrawn to curious as she looked up at him with curious green eyes. "Truly? Not even with your own people? Astounding."

The lift opened up and they stepped off. Trinity left all her discourage on the lift and replaced it with a new found interest in his culture. All the meanwhile, Spock took interest in her interests.

**

* * *

**

OKAY!

**So, I know, this is slow moving and it is KILLING me. But it is necessary. I have a problem with stories where they are devoting love within the next few chapters.**

**Wanna know why? Well I'm going to tell you.**

**The only people Spock has ever loved is his father and mother and he never even TOLD them. I think a girlfriend or significant other goes below parent status. Second, he wouldn't know what it is. Seriously, the guy is ONLY book smart. Plus even Humans have to have progress, not instant microwavable stuff.**

**So there ya go! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? I love them. I miss them.**

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH! All the reviews I got when I posted the last chapter! XD**

**I love you guys! You're great!**

**This is meant to be a one of those info/closer chapters to the relationship of Spock and Ny. Why? Because I am not changing my entire outline just to be of benefit to adventure. Actually, I need to revisit my outline today. =.= **

**OMG! My neighbor got my mom's car stuck in our ditch. LOLOL O :**

**HOWEVER! I am going to add some of the Original Series Scenarios! Woohoo~**

**Like… The Naked Time, I loved that one so yeah, but it won't be for several more chapters.**

**I don't own anything, except Trinity!**

* * *

Kirk slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. Those infamous blue eyes skidded across his room. He honestly didn't want to leave, but he and a couple of the senior officers were needed at Command in San Francisco to be briefed on some new star maps that were acquired from a new race called Jah'dhyni, which, was quite the pain in the ass to pronounce, and also to be informed on the new technology the Command would be updating the Enterprise with.

The good news was that he would only be gone for three days.

Walking out of his quarters he headed to the Sick Bay to see if Bones was around and packed. Obviously the man's quarters were in the same hall way. Walking into the sterile and hospital-esque room, he grinned to see Bones, packing a few medical journals.

"Good grief Bones, leave 'em! Come on and let's go, Spock's gonna have our asses if we're late," Jim ranted, acting as if he was afraid of his first officer.

Bones scowled in pure dislike. "That green-blooded hobgoblin can shove it up his regulatory ass."

Kirk fought back a full blown outburst. Spock wasn't a prick, but the whole regulation ass thing wasn't too shabby a knock on him. "Ah, let's go. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to traveling space." Jim resifted his bag as Bones kept putting in journals. Rolling his eyes he gave in to the only way to get Leonard to move it. "That's an order, to the transporter."

Bones shot him a look and grumped, but went knowing the prime directive and whatnot. Side by side the two made it to the transporter where they found the rest of the crew awaiting.

Chekov stood up and to attention, "Keptin, ve are ready to beam down." Scotty came up behind Pavel and shook his head.

"Aye Captain, let's get a move on eh? This fine beauty can't be without meh long! She's in need of my love!" He exclaimed with his unmistakable accent.

Kirk nodded and was about to say something to his foreign friends before Bones elbowed him and nodded in a direction. Then Jim's mind caught up. There was the Enterprise's newest addition, Trinity Kholer. She was currently reading a data pad in the corner of the small room, frowning and nodding every so often, most likely at the information.

"Why's she beaming down?"

Jim looked at Bones and said in hushed tones, "We've decided to keep her on the ship. But she still needs basic stuff, maybe something to feel at home. It's not like she has any where to go."

Bones brow furrowed. "You're such sap for a woman. How'd she get here anyway?"

"Time travel. She's basically ancient. She was born in 1985, Bones. Came here from the year 2009." The doctor's eyes widened a couple centimeters. _Damn_.

"Ouch, I feel as if I should offer her some of my whiskey." Jim snickered. "Not looking to get another blonde into bed are you?"

That comment started them in on a nagging war as they acquired the rest of the beam downs. The entire Enterprise crew would be on shore leave for two weeks. It was short compared to most Earth-Bound shore leaves, but it was necessary. The engines needed drastic repair from a run in with four Klingon ships. The death toll had been seven. Kirk sighed; he would have to deal with that.

Trinity stopped reading the touch screen device, a PADD, as Spock had told her.

What brought her from her reading on Antimatter Warp Reactors was the question from the Captain, 'Not looking to get another blonde into bed are you?'

Her eyebrows went up in curiosity as she looked at the population of the room. Several people were in the room. There were several males and another female.

Trinity turned off the PADD and slipped it into her duffle bag.

Standing up as quietly as possible, her eyes traveled to the dark skinned woman. Trinity had to admit she was quite beautiful in the red uniform, showing off her strikingly long and slender limbs. Tall too. Straightening her black button-up shirt, she walked over to the woman silently.

"Hello, I'm not sure we've met. I'm Trinity Kholer." She smiled and extended her hand.

The tall female looked up in surprise, but recovered quickly with a smile and handshake. "No, not formally. Nyota Uhura. You're the female from bridge incident a few days ago?"

The blonde wondered why she even had asked her that. It was a bit obvious since she had been there. Shrugging it off, she nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather not talk about that at this moment. But before I go too far off that topic, who knows?"

Uhura straightened and put her hand on her hip, "Well, the Captain classified it under top priority that we are not to discuss this to anyone, like it never happened. Just the bridge and senior staff know. You'll be fine."

"I wasn't really informed as to what's going on here. Needless to say I've been a bit lost for the last couple of days."

"Shore leave, we're beaming down to River Bay, and then shuttling to San Francisco." Trinity nodded as if she knew what that even meant.

After that, their conversation fizzled off to nothingness and Uhura started a conversation with the young Russian kid. Trinity noted he could be no older than eighteen, if that even. Also, there was a Scottish man. The diversity amongst the crew of this ship was something she would definitely need to adjust herself too.

Standing by her bag she saw Commander Spock walk in. That seemed to be the go signal.

Jim whistled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone we will be on shore leave for two weeks. I've been informed here by Commander Spock that, all conferences and briefing will last one more day than expected. Dismissed!"

Trinity grabbed her bag and moved off to the side of the room, curious. They walked up on the dock and just disappeared. Her eyes widened. Every day, as much as she was trying to study concepts and technologies of this new era, she realized that unless she sees it, she would never fully get it. Maybe being stuck for a while was a good thing.

There was another man at the console, she saw. No older or younger than the rest of the crew. The first to beam was the woman she just spoke to, Nyota Uhura, the Russian boy, she made a note to learn his name later, and the doctor. Now it was just her, the Captain, Commander Spock and the Scottish man.

"Aye, Captain, who's this we lassy?"

Trinity's eyes turned. We lassy? Last time she checked she wasn't four. More like twenty four.

"Oh, she's the bridge incident." Her eyes went from the man in the red shirt, to the man in the yellow shirt, then to the man in the blue shirt, hoping for a bit of relief or help since he seemed to be a prime person in this predicament.

"The bridge incident's name would be Dr. Trinity Kholer, Mr. Scott." Scotty turned to Spock, nodding, then to Trinity. "Well lassy, it's a pleasure to meet ya!"

He smiled, reaching out his hand and she returned both gestures. "Thank you … Pardon, but I didn't catch you name sir."

"Montgomery Scott, lass, but ye can just call me Scotty. Tell me lass, how old are ye?"

"Twenty four, Scotty." She said.

"Interesting! And you fell onto the bridge from a black hole? That's exciting! I love this dear lady here, never gives me a dull moment." Jim snickered and stepped up onto the transporter dock, Scotty and Spock following behind.

"Have you decided not to join us Dr. Kholer?" Her eyes instantly landed on the man with the one tone voice. Pursing her lips, her brow furrowed and she said, "Although I do not doubt your technology, my normal means of transportation are far less skeptical. Summarize what it does, if you don't mind?" Her last question came out sheepish.

"I'll take this one laddies. See, this here transporter, it resequences your molecular structure and then puts you back together! It's a whole lot more than that obviously, but that's the general function."

Trinity nodded and sighed, _Here goes nothing._ She stepped onto one of the transporter pads, the one between the Captain and Scotty. "Ready Kholer?"

"Yes Captain Kirk, and it's Trinity please."

"Trinity, pretty name for a pretty lady," he said winking. She turned away her face so he wouldn't see her unexpecting face. "Beam us down Ensign."

"Yes Captain," came from a young woman who seemed rather eager. Trinity dared not wonder.

Suddenly, her body felt an odd and alien sensation. She could feel herself being taken apart and put together less than a second later. Trinity felt slightly wobbly, but didn't allow herself fall over. Finally after a moment of regaining her stance, she looked around. The room looked different from the Enterprise's transported deck. Much more homey. Shrugging it off, she joined the rest of the crew, standing by Spock.

He looked down at her as she quietly scanned the room with her eyes. His eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. He hoped that she would not cling to him. But that was an illogical hope, due to the fact, that at the moment, he had been at least, 68.97% of her frequent contacts, the other percentage was divided between McCoy, Jim, and now Scotty. Spock did not disturb her and looked at their group as well.

His eyes went to Uhura. He frowned as much as a Vulcan would, which was none. It was unpleasant for him to see her leave Enterprise, considering her promising intellect as well as his past affections, but she was content in the comfort of working on Earth or another ship one day. He looked away as Nyota turned to look at him. If he would have looked at her a bit longer he would have saw her sympathetic glance.

Nyota, after ending their relationship rather harshly, she went back and apologized to him, hoping they could stay friends. Both concluded it was the logical choice. However, falling out of love was harder than falling into it. Jim took Chekov, Scotty, and Bones with him, to give the two a moment.

"Jim, do you honestly think it's a good idea for them to be alone at the moment?" Bones said.

He shrugged. Honestly, he had no idea. "Yeah," he lied, "They're the type of mushy-gooshy people to say their farewells in a heartfelt, friendly dramatic sense." But poor Chekov, ever the oblivious, "Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura broke up? Vy vas I not informed?" Bones completely ignored the poor Russian boy.

Scotty suddenly stopped and turned around. "Scotty, what the hell are you doing?" Jim said throwing up one arm.

"Aye! Hold on Captain!" At a rapid pace he walked back into the room where Spock and Uhura were left for their goodbyes. Good thing Scotty was brilliant. "Aye lassy! You'll be a'comin' meh." The Scottish man pointed to Trinity who furrowed her eyebrows.

Trinity watched as the Scottish man waved her near, and she went. The four males had left, leaving her in an awkward air with the Lieutenant and Commander. Once she got close enough he latched the arm that wasn't holding his bag around her shoulder. "Trinity, you do not want to be in that room at this moment. The Commander and Lieutenant may end up sayin' some nasty thin's to each other if they aren't on speakin' terms."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Then why would anyone leave them there to speak together?" As curious as she was about he situation, she was more concerned with Scotty's arm around her shoulder. It was a tad awkward for her.

"Oh! Sorry lassy. Didn't mean anything by it. As for those two, they had a good thin' for a while, but it came to an end sooner than anyone would have expected."

Trinity nodded as he led her down the hall. A half-alien, well Vulcan, not that there was a difference for her at the moment, and that woman? The future was filled with surprises. "I'm sorry. I would have left had I known."

"Don't worry. They're just having some issues. Broke up a month 'fore you fell onto our little bridge." Trinity nodded, curious as to what happened between them to make everyone so delicate about the situation.

* * *

"I think they left on purpose." At least it was something, an ice breaker.

Spock nodded, still silent. He clasped his hands behind his back. Nyota sighed, going to pick up her bag as to leave. "We should not put their efforts to waste; it would be quite inconsiderate by human standards since they went through the inconvenience of leaving without us."

She smiled slightly, retracting from her bag. "Yeah. I know, how we … ended, was a bit untimely, but we reconciled … right?" For the moment she was unsure, a very unlikely thing for her.

Spock turned his eyes upon her questioning face. "Yes, we did reconcile. With that, I think congratulations are in order for you Lt. Uhura. I wish you the best of luck with your new assignment."

A smile spread across her lips. "Thanks Spock. I appreciate that, I really do. Can I ask you something? Just know I won't be hurt by your answer because it would be illogical to respond negatively for something I wanted to know."

Spock nodded. "That would be quite illogical indeed. As for your question, despite the negative accusations. Please, proceed to ask it, I shall answer honestly."

She nodded and bit her lip. This was harder than she thought it would have been. "Spock, the time we spent with each other, I don't regret it. And, little by little, I'm realizing how much I admire you rather than how I thought I felt. It was admiration not love, it never was. I'm sorry. I was wondering, did you feel love, or was it just admiration as well?"

Spock looked at her and thought on it for a moment. She was brilliant and beautiful, but had he loved her?

"I think we have the same sentiments of one another, I am relieved to admit."

With that she hugged him briefly. "I'm glad we can stay friends."

"I am pleased with this conclusion as well. Shall we regroup with the others?" He had a haunting feeling in the back of his mind, hoping that his Captain was behaving around the new guest.

"Yes. By the way, the new woman, you seem to be her … guidance. What's up with that?"

Spock wondered if everyone had noticed the instant attachment between the new scientist and himself. "The Captain seems to think one of us should be in her company on board the ship as well as other places for precaution. The Captain has a busy schedule, thus he has commissioned me with a large percentage of her care."

"Hmph, a little odd for Jim don't you think? To turn down a woman's presence?"

Spock nodded, heavily considering the fact just handed to him. Odd indeed.

**

* * *

**

Well! That's that! Now onto my ever lurking physics homework.

**I love physics, just … not fun ya know? Right! Well guys REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**See it's easy. Click the button, type some words that make me feel good and TADA! See like EasyMac! Only no water added!**

**Live Long and Prosper!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I've been bored lately. Bored a bunch so I've basically got a lot finished … not like a whole lot of a lot, but a couple more chapters already done! Great! Right?**

**It is, because if I get some more reviews, I'll try and post a couple MORE chapters this week. Which is good for you! And me! So yeah! Win-win!**

**I don't own anything. But I love Zachary Quinto as anybody. If he ever reads this, I would die of embarrassment. : (**

* * *

"See ya Scotty." Trinity said, heading for the door.

"Thanks lassy, I'll see ya in a bit perhaps!" Scotty yelled. Trinity turned, smiled, waved and headed back on her way. She turned into one of the many illustrious hallways of Starfleet Academy. After walking a little ways she noticed it wasn't the same hallway as before.

It had been a week since they beamed to Iowa, then shuttled to San Francisco. All in all, her experience in the future was quite nice.

Trinity started to muse as she walked, looking for some way out of the building. The entire week she had basically been allowed to wander the campus, get a feel of the new and commonly used technologies. A lot of it was much simpler than she had realized at first.

Money was basically a non-existent issue due to the obliterated percent of poverty and hard times she had knew. That itself was due to the now endless amount of energy and food this new era could produce. Travel didn't required fossil fuels, the pollution, space debris, and anything environmentally destabilizing was gone.

She wondered if space travel was the only issue this new era had. Trinity smiled as she finally reached the front of the compound. It felt good do know the world wasn't doomed to terrorism, pollution, inflation and what not for too much longer.

Trinity walked down the steps and stopped. The cadets were still in school. Uniforms of different colors and variations littered the campus. What shocked her the most was seeing not just the diversity of human populations, but alien ones as well. Never in her life has she seen anything other than a few African Americans, Asians, or Europeans. Human diversity was still a bit odd to her; alien diversity blew her straight out of the water.

Walking past her was a group of students, young ones. One girl had vivid green skin and short, straight red hair, she had no idea what race she was, another was a black male, but with pointed ears and upswept eyebrows, Vulcan no doubt, the third and fourth looked to be twins, human Chinese boys. One of the twins caught her watching from a distance.

He smiled and winked. Trinity just waved and moved on, not wanting to be caught staring any longer.

Aside from that, lately she had gotten closer to Scotty. He seemed to have taken to her easily, which she didn't mind. Actually, she had seen him every day since coming to San Francisco, him showing her things, teaching her what's what, telling her about the mechanics and physics of the Enterprise. If that ship was a real woman, she'd be afraid of how loyal a man Scotty would be. At the thought she giggled.

Currently it was midday and she hadn't eaten breakfast. Normally she would eat in the room Captain Kirk designated for her, but she felt adventurous, and traveled to the campus Mess Hall. It was all the way across campus from where the space dock engineers were trying to tell Scotty about his ship. He clearly stated to her earlier that morning that he ended up telling them a thing or two.

She believed him.

While walking to the Mess Hall she took a couple glimpses. Nothing special, just curious cadets being curious. Right now, considering she had worn everything twice, she was back in the pink shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. There was one week left on Earth.

The Mess Hall was big. Suddenly her adventurous self deteriorated. With a gulp she collected herself. It was worse than high school. Rolling her shoulders back and putting on a face, she placed one hand in her pocket, hoping no one noticed her discomfort in the large mass of cadets, officers, and other guests.

Heading to the food resequencers, she looked around. The entire Mess Hall had walls with mammoth, two-story windows, and two floors. The first floor was separated: one fourth was to order food, the rest was cadet seating. Then there was a large clear stair case leading to an open top floor, kind of like a mall. Other people were sitting up there, a few cadets, but mostly what she recognized as teachers, officers, and others.

Trinity went over, still feeling out of place, and got her food as if she did it every day. She got some food that would make her feel a bit more at home: tortilla soup, sweet tea and Rainier cherries. These were the three comfort foods of her entire life. Then came the big dilemma. Where would she sit?

Her eyes briefly went over the first floor filled with rambling cadets. Most definitely like high school. With a sigh she decided to grow up and made her way for the steps. She walked up them with her tray, none of the officers staring at her, thankfully. The second floor was much quieter due to the hushed conversations of more disciplined people. Some of her discomfort wavered as she looked for a table, unnoticed. With ease she found an empty table up against the window.

Sitting down, she turned on the PADD she had been using for the last week. While eating she started reading about history, despite her dismay for the subject. A few minutes passed by before she heard a loud laugh. It was disturbing enough to make her look up skeptically. Thus she saw Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, and Commander Spock.

Cautiously she watched them look for a table, McCoy and Kirk conversing as Spock commented every so often. Eventually as the trio came closer she was noticed.

It was McCoy who had spotted her. He had to whack his Captain on the back of the head to get him to look her way. Trinity felt the sudden urge to leave as she saw the Captain, a vivacious man. Trinity wasn't shy; she just wasn't too comfortable with anyone other than Scotty yet.

"Hey, care if we join you?" Instantly she wondered how many women Captain Kirk could get into his bed. The back of her mind screamed do not ask.

"Not at all, I just sat down myself." With that the two humans and half Vulcan sat at her table.

"Enjoying Starfleet?" Kirk said, looking at her.

"Yeah, this place is wonderful actually. I'm kind of jealous." Trinity offered them a smile, really wishing she had had the chance to study here when she was younger. Too bad though.

McCoy stared at her, "Don't be, the Cadet classes are a kick in the pants just for most of them to be put on a land base or star base. Spock, what's the percentage of graduating hopefuls that are actually put on starships?"

Spock lifted his eyebrow. Trinity turned to him, curious for an answer. She hadn't seen him since they entered the campus. "Doctor, the percent of graduating cadets that are put on starships on average is 67.98%. However, after the attack by Nero, Command is looking to raise that percent drastically to staff the new starships that are being built." Then he resumed eating.

Trinity nodded, that sounded like it should be right. Not everyone could be glorious. "Oh. So Starfleet is space military for lack of a better term?"

The Captain and the Doctor scoffed, Spock obviously didn't react and Trinity found herself frowning in slight confusion. "Please, we beat those MACO guys at football every year!" Kirk seemed prideful in Starfleet.

Spock interjected, thankfully, "In a sense, yes, Starfleet is the equivalent of Earth's space military, however as many comparisons have differences, so does this one."

"Time for a subject change. I mean, what beautiful bombshell blonde wants to talk mechanics, physics, military and blah, blah, blah all the time?"

This time she really did scoff. "Captain Kirk, I don't know of any beautiful bombshells who want to talk science and whatnot, but this _blonde_ finds a great deal of pleasure in those realms."

"I can show you other places of pleasure." Jim leaned forward, his head on his hand, throwing one of his award winning smiles at her.

Trinity frowned and went to open her mouth but both Doctor McCoy and Spock beat her to the punch. "Good God Jim! You've known the poor thing for barely a week! Quit trying to smuggle her into your quarters let alone your bed!" Bones scolded.

Spock came in with, "Captain, I must agree with the Doctor in this instance. It highly illogical to try and 'score' as humans put it, with a respectable scientist who will be accompanying us on our mission until further notice. It would be logical to restrain yourself from such advancements."

"Fine, you guys win, but … just for that one, you two will be accompanying our lovely miss on her shopping trips this week. I mean I'm coming too, but it's on your twos' tabs. That's an order." He smirked and leaned back in his chair winking at Trinity.

She suddenly felt on the spot. "Captain, I hardly think that fair. Woman or not I would never force anyone with notable levels of testosterone to come shopping, let alone pay for it."

"One, you don't call me Captain anymore, it's Jim. And this is Bones, not Doctor McCoy, and this is Spock, not Commander Spock. You'll be with us for a good while I assume so when it comes to formalities, drop them on the turbo lift. Plus, it's not your punishment, it's theirs', how else were you going to pay for what you need?" He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Alright … Jim," she smirked. "Still, I would prefer personal consent from those you wish me to address."

Her eyes turned to Bones who shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Why not, Jim here will just order us to do it anyway."

Lastly she looked at Spock. He seemed to think on it for a moment and nodded. "It is acceptable, as others do address me without the title of commander 87% of the time. Also, we will be working together Dr. Kholer."

Bones looked at her, "I thought you were a physicist?"

"Le-Bones," she said with a slight hesitation, "I have my doctorate in Astrophysics. I suppose that's changed as well hmm?"

"Actually, the term Doctor outside of Starfleet is stilled used for those who chose to take a higher form of human education." Spock informed her.

"Thank you, Spock." The half-Vulcan looked at her as she started to speak with Bones.

A part of him was intrigued. Her personality was an odd mixture for a human he had to admit. She tried to stay logical and non-imposing, but he noticed the flinch she had to act before she thought. Maybe she could help Jim …

"So … has anyone seen Scotty? Or is he back up on the ship?" Jim asked, looking to Spock.

"I am unaware of Mr. Scott's location at this moment."

"Oh, he's beaming up, actually," Trinity said checking the time on the PADD, "he should already be on board."

Jim smirked, "So that's why you don't like me! It's Scotty!"

She frowned. "You're pretty consistent aren't you?"

"Yeah." With that being said she shook her head. "Hey, are those cherries?"

Trinity was positive he never shut up. "Yes, Rainier cherries. May I ask as to why?"

"Hand me one of the stems …. Please?"

She plucked off a stem and handed it to him across the table. With a satisfied grin he nodded and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks, just so you know, I'm going to put this to good use later."

"Do I want to know what he's going to do?" she asked Bones.

"No. No you don't." She just nodded. Feeling comfortable with Bones around, she realized, wasn't hard. He was just as naturally sarcastic as she was. Only, Trinity had learned to let Christ keep one hand on her shoulder, and the other over her mouth.

* * *

"Oh, shit." Sneering she took down her hair and shook it lose.

Trinity was trying to put her hair up in high hopes of looking decent when Jim, Bones, and Spock retrieved her. Looking in the mirror she wondered what happened in the timeline to make men so complacent with going shopping. Some things she didn't understand.

Sighing she decided just to leave it down. She didn't have any makeup other than what had been in her bag like her clothes. It was just foundation and lip gloss. Rolling her eyes she put on the foundation and left the bathroom. Lip gloss was just a bad thing in general.

Jim had been nice enough to talk to one of the Admirals about giving her a cadet dorm to stay in while they were on shore leave.

Going into the little kitchen section and she got a cup of coffee. Taking a drink she sat down and looked out a window and onto the bay. She saw people on boats, strange boats, and other vehicles she wouldn't have recognized if they hadn't been in use when first seeing them.

_Ping-Ping-Ping_

The door opened as she stood up, cup in her hand, "Good morning."

"Nice to see you up and ready. I think you're the first pretty woman I've ever seen this early who didn't have a hangover and has clothes on!" Jim said. Bones smacked him a good one on the back of the head. Harshly he said, "Keep it clean for once, Jim?"

"Do I get anything out of it?"

Trinity sighed and placed her cup on the small table then waved to Spock. "How are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. Before he could comment she said due to his gesture, "Uh, is that … not acceptable?"

He shook his head, his emotionless face unwavering, not did his formal stance. "I was merely making note of your question. I have not known for humans to ask me about my well being while being acquainted for such a short amount of time."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows, considering she couldn't raise just one. "Oh. Glad to be the first. Now let's try this one more time, how are you during this lovely California morning?"

Bones and Jim had stopped their bickering long enough to watch the encounter unfold. Jim looked at Bones who just shrugged.

Spock's head tilted just slightly, his curiosity heightening. Their eyes locked, almost as if they were in an argument. Trinity placed one hand on her hip, unsure of why this seemed so important, but Spock was an enigma to her. "I am satisfactory this morning."

"Glad to hear." With that she smiled and took a step back, all of the tension evaporating. "So, would you guys like some breakfast?" she offered.

"You replicated breakfast?" Jim asked.

Trinity chuckled slightly and shook her head, "No, in all honesty I'm still a bit weary on your replication food. I planned on actually cooking, a token of appreciation. I don't know many, if any, men who would go shopping."

"Bones, would you like a nice home cooked meal from a nice lady?" Jim said, instantly hungry.

After the two agreed she turned to the half-Vulcan man. "And you Spock?"

He thought on it for a moment. "Breakfast sounds acceptable."

Trinity smiled at the round of acceptance. "Well, I'm flattered boys. Have you a seat. What's everyone want? I cook to order." Heading for the small kitchen area she winked.

"Coming out of your shell aren't you?" Bones commented.

"I find different approaches are better for different settings and situations. Know what you want?"

Bones gave her his order of an egg, jalapeño, cheese and ham omelet. Jim wanted pancakes, lots of pancakes and sausage. Spock simply requested fruit. That confused her a bit; Spock's breakfast request, but she didn't say anything. She knew nothing of Vulcan diets.

Trinity fixed their meals with light banter in between. Setting the plates in front of them she smiled and grabbed four glasses. "You boys alright with tea?"

"We're good, how about you Commander?" Spock turned to look at Jim.

"You call me Commander even though you made an order for me not to call you Captain during shore leave? That is an illogical request."

"Yeah, now what please tell the nice science lady what you'd like to drink." Jim smiled at him and clapped him once on the shoulder. Trinity would have sworn she'd seen him sneer.

"Not fond of tea?"

"I am quite accustomed to tea of various sorts."

"Well, what kind of sorts that way you can drink something pleasant, hmm?"

"Unsweetened."

She brought back over four glasses of tea, no breakfast of her own. Soon the four left and went into the city.

Considering it was Saturday, the city was crawling with Starfleet personnel and cadets. After a couple hours Jim and Bones had completely left her and Spock. Jim went off with a few lovely cadets and Bones stopped by a book store.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yes." Trinity sighed and left it at that, carrying several bags of clothes.

"Thank you," she told Spock, who merely looked at her. She smiled and shook her head, "Thanks for staying with me; I'd be lost by now if you hadn't. That's very considerate of you."

Spock had made a note of her politeness or appreciation of gestures of individuals. Gratitude was an emotion so he had never experience more than a smidge of it. "It was only logical to accompany you, for as you said you would be lost had I not."

"Yes and paying for these. It's nice to know there are decent people when you need them."

All he did was nod. They walked up a street side by side in silence. Trinity found it a bit uncomfortable. "So, how long have you been in Starfleet?"

"I have been with Starfleet for six and a half years."

She nodded, hoping to somehow coax him into a conversation. Despite his lack of emotions and distaste of certain things, she had to admit he was nice company to have. He wasn't a chatterbox, emotional stability was a great thing, and he didn't poke too many questions of his own without reason.

"Is Enterprise the first ship you've served on? Tell me a bit about yourself and your culture, you know more than enough about me just by default of my situation and humans obviously aren't strangers for you."

His eyebrow went up and he finally looked down at her. It was the first time he realized she had eyes the color of Vulcan blood when oxidized. "What would you prefer to know about me?"

She stopped for a moment and looked at him long and hard. "Come on and let's sit down, grab something." Trinity led him into a small ice cream shop. For her the coolness of the air was welcome, but she noticed Spock tense up slightly in the shoulders. "You okay?"

"Vulcans have a lower body temperature than humans do and are tuned to warmer, more arid climates."

"Oh I'm sorry! Let's leave then, I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable after being so nice and all." His mind always noted her mannerisms, which kept surprising him and she had wondered why he was wearing a sweater in San Francisco.

"It would be illogical since I have adapted to cooler Earth climates." Trinity nodded, wanting to ask him to reconsider, but figured it to be pointless since he was straightforward when she asked him something.

"What does this establishment sale?" he asked her, looking around the room with something Trinity considered curiosity. "Ice cream … Have you ever had ice cream?"

Spock shook his head. "No, I have not. My … mother, she mentioned it once, saying there is a likely chance I wouldn't be fond of it. Vulcans are not particular to sweet or cold foods."

"Really? That's astounding. You should try some though; being only half Vulcan there's that one in a million chance you may like it."

He raised an eyebrow, "And how did you come to that statistic?"

"One in a million is a human saying. I'm surprised you haven't heard it. Either way, wanna try some?"

He thought on it for a moment, making his decision as any other Vulcan would. "It is illogical to try something such as ice cream while I do not eat anything too cold or sweet."

She shook her head, defying his logic. "It's quite logical to try it because you never have and do not know what it tastes like and you're partially human. Humans love ice cream, thus you may just like it." With that she smiled.

"Well, seeing as how you are persistent with your own logical conclusions, I shall try some."

"Good." They went up to the counter of the small shop and placed an order. Once they had their cones in hand they walked back outside and sat down at a small table. Trinity took a bit of her dark chocolate and fudge ice cream, while Spock merely looked at his.

"Go ahead, you can toss it if you don't like it." He had gotten a fruit flavor, watermelon, which she had thought he would get vanilla. He must have liked watermelons.

He looked at her once before taking a bite. For some odd reason she smiled waiting for his reaction. After the bite he waited for a moment and nodded. "You like it?"

"It is agreeable with my pallet. Your logic was correct."

"That pleases me. Everyone needs to try ice cream once in their life."

Spock watched as she smiled and continued to eat her ice cream. He was becoming more curious about her by the second. In a small manner, her personality that was, she reminded him of his mother, even though she held none of his mother's physical attributes. It was a logical reason to be at ease in her presence due to his still recent loss.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
AGAIN!

**REVIEW!**

**Live Long and Prosper, Chickies. **


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL**

**I liked this chapter personally. It was fun to write, I was feeling so mischevious. ; D Plus it's corny. I like corny!**

**GO WATCH THE "Shut Up Woman Get On My Horse" on YouTube**

**If I did own Star Trek I would have already graduated from high school. And I'm a Junior.**

* * *

"You're crazy!"

"And you're a fuckin' horn-dog!"

Several other people on the street turned to watch the most interesting scene unfold. There stood the heroic Captain James T. Kirk and Starfleet's most promising cadet. Only it wasn't a pretty scene.

The dark haired girl stomped out of San Francisco's best bar, Glacier Stun. Jim Kirk followed her down the dark street. "Come on, let me get you a drink and apologize!"

She turned around with one hand on her hip, the other on her chin. "Is that supposed to make things better? Please, you're a narcissistic bastard who fucks 'em and dumps 'em. So forgive me for not wanting to be on that list of poor girls who have had their hearts broke by the notorious James T. Kirk. Later loser."

With a smirk she turned around one more time before being caught by a much stronger hand on her upper arm. Jim managed to slip her under his arm where she couldn't wriggle out. "Now, don't take it so personally sweetheart. When girls get with me they know what they're asking for. They're just as willing as I am."

"Tell that to my sister. Now if you'll finally excuse me your royal pain my ass, I've got people to see." She basically yelled that at him and elbowed him in the gut.

Then she took off down the street. Thus, there stood Jim soaked in the drink she poured on him earlier, a bruise on his gut and dateless. Scoffing he pulled off his drenched Starfleet shirt and walked back bare-chested.

On his way back to the campus he was faced with the puzzling dilemma of who's sister that was.

Eventually he came across a small diner where people were having dinner. In a booth off to the side he saw his half-Vulcan friend and his new scientist. He pulled back on his shirt, which was now partially dry, but smelled of alcohol. For a moment he stood outside watching. They didn't see him, they were at too far of an angle.

"Jim!" Turning his head he looked down the street.

"Sulu! What's up?"

The Japanese man shrugged, "Not much sadly. I had headed towards a sword shop but they were already closed so I went for a walk. What are you doing? Getting dinner?"

Sulu's smile fell as Jim's rose into a mischievous grin. "Yeah, join me hmm?"

"Eh sure."

"Listen just follow me alright?" He said, ducking into the dimly lit diner. It was the kind of place Spock would take a woman, he thought. Giddy with mischief Jim lead Sulu, trying to find a table where they wouldn't be spotted.

"Why does your shirt smell like alcohol?"

"I'd rather not say," he commented holding his hand up. They were at a table by a potted plant and a half wall where he could see without being seen.

"Sir, is there something going on?" Jim thought about letting Sulu in on his little spy game.

"Look over there, the back booth. Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Sulu was confused and stood up to look but Jim pulled him back down, "No! Look through the plant!"

Sulu was completely oblivious as to what had his Captain so riled. "Sir, I'm not sure what you're asking me to see."

Jim stared at him hard and Sulu seemed a bit afraid. "Look at the booth in the back." The helmsman's eyebrows came together and he took a more intimate look at the back booth. There he saw Trinity and much to his disbelief, Spock.

"Are they on a-"

"Date? Seems that way." Jim said, finally satisfied that Sulu had found them. Eventually a waitress came over and Jim ordered something at random because he was too busy spying. Sulu wondered how he hadn't seen this coming.

"Sir, Commander Spock doesn't consider things like this as humans do. It's merely dinner for him, probably for her too."

Jim frowned, knowing he was right, "Yeah but when does he ever take a woman out despite how he perceives it? Sulu, I think we have a beautiful thing here. Too bad she's all scientific or she'd be in my bed tonight."

Sulu shook his head.

* * *

"This is a nice place. A personal favorite of yours or just something you decided to try?" Trinity asked.

"I have heard some of the cadets speak of it while I was teaching. It is 'alien friendly' as humans would put it." He commented.

Spock and Trinity were sitting in the back booth by the window. The two had met for dinner to discuss matters of science, cultures, and become familiar with one another as they would be working together on the time travel technology.

She chuckled, something Spock had noted that she did quite often. "I'm honestly having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that I've been here for two weeks."

He looked at her. "Two weeks is not much time considering the busy schedule, so you merely have not had ample time to familiarize yourself with many new individuals and a seemingly new culture."

"Tell me about it. It's like everything I ever knew is gone. Earth isn't hosting wars between it's own countries, the economy. It's a lot to take in. At least it's pleasant. I keep talking, why don't you tell me about Vulcan and your culture. I'd be fascinated to hear about it." Trinity folded her hands in her lap, and leaned forward slightly, alert and attentive.

Spock wasn't sure what she wanted to know about his home land. His memories of the world itself were fond, but of the people had who lived among the now obliterated planet, not so much. "Vulcan's climate was very much like that of Earth's deserts."

She picked up on his words, "Was?"

Something stirred in him. Spock repressed the massive feeling of loss that came with the reminder that he no longer had his home world or his mother. "Vulcan was destroyed by a black hole, we are now an endangered species."

Trinity could feel her throat close up and stomach lurch. An apology wouldn't have sufficed at this moment. Her mouth opened but she shut it and turned her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It is illogical to apologize for something you had no previous knowledge of. The loss was great but my people are rebuilding with guidance from the remaining members of the Vulcan High Command." Spock realized her unwillingness to speak now due to his unfortunate topic.

A human piece of him retaliated, wanting him to bring her back up her normal spirits, but he consulted his Vulcan mind. Considering this was a private conversation and she needed knowledge on other cultures, it was logical to bring her back to conversing with him. "As I have mentioned earlier Vulcans prefer higher temperatures as well as non-humid climates. Despite looking like humans we are very non-human."

Trinity came up to speed slightly, the uncomfortable feeling of guilt disappearing gradually. "So Vulcan physiologies, aside from basic bone structures are different from humans? How so?"

Spock continued speaking of the comparisons and contrasts of Humans and Vulcans. Somewhere during their conversation, Trinity located an intruder.

A smirk slowly crawled across her face and looked back to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow and went to turn his head around to see what was so interesting.

"Don't turn around, just look at me." With great curiosity he did as she said.

"What amuses you and why have you instructed me to not look in the opposing direction?"

"I've just spotted one of your crewmen and a very lecherous captain." Spock frowned as much as a Vulcan could. Then again, perhaps it was just a coincidence.

"Perhaps the Captain and crewman are having dinner. This is a very popular place among the Starfleet cadets and I doubt that the Captain has not eaten at this establishment before."

"No, they're spying. Trust me. He keeps moving that plant back and forth." She snickered. "Well, Mr. Spock, would you like to fool your captain for just one night?"

Spock considered this. Pranks were illogical, and what benefit would it be to him to fool Jim? Suddenly Spock reprimanded himself remembering all the juvenile things Jim had ever done and said to him. One night of confusion surely would never repay Spock's countless 'prankee' record.

"And in what ways would we fool Captain Kirk?" Spock's eyebrow rose with the mischievousness that was currently flitting around his cranium.

"By giving him what he wants. Then we completely deny everything. People hate it when they know they seen something, but no one believes them. Completely hilarious."

The Half-Vulcan seemed curious and weary. "If we were to commit this practical joke, in what manner would it be conducted?"

"The way he keeps looking at us like we're a new toy and he's a seven year old, considering you two are friends. Your dear Jim has come to the conclusion we're on a date." Spock saw her logic. Jim wanted to get him another 'lady friend', as he had called it before, and thus finding them at a restaurant by themselves in the evening was very date like. Suddenly his mind opposed a question.

"You were not under any implications that we are on a date?" He said, voice even and calm.

Trinity wondered how he did that, so smooth. She was a bit envious, but internally laughed. By being envious, she was falling away from what she envied. Oh well, humans are fickle creatures she thought.

"No I don't think that. I know we are merely colleagues."

Merely colleagues. Some emotion, a strange one settled into him. It was an emotion very akin to relief he suspected. Lately he was becoming more accepting of tinier emotions. The prank with the benefit of fooling Jim was highly amusing.

"So, you in?"

Human phrases would always be alien to him. "I am … in."

A smile passed over her lips, but it was more seductive, something women did for men he remebered. Suddenly he was rethinking his acceptance. "Relax, it doesn't mean anything. It's an act."

He nodded, strangely trusting the younger woman. Spock, nervous, finally knew mischief.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Shoot, it's short. I prewrote a lot of the chapters and I guess I'mma have to fix a lot of them =.= Goodbye Friday evenings.**

**Live Long and PROSPER!!!! HOES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wellllllll okay!**

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

"Sir, Admiral Pike has just released the nev crev members, zey vill be shuttling up in one hour." Announced Pavel.

Jim blinked in his Captain's chair. Shore leave was over, which he was glad. Right now he was brooding. Had he really seen them?

"Thank you Mr. Chekov. Now, why aren't they beaming so we can get a move on?" He asked. Jim was anxious, ready to go cruising on his big, polished ship. They had new weapons too. Also, he had made sure to have the things Trinity and Spock requested for installed in the lab they would be working in.

"Keptin, Mr. Scott is running a few last minuet scans and calibrations for the updated engines and they are using the transporter for medical supplies for Dr. McCoy's stock." The young Russian confirmed while typing into the computer.

Kirk frowned. Christopher Pike was going to make him wait just for a kick, he knew that. Standing up he decided to check up on Scotty. "Kirk to Engineering. Aye Scotty, how much longer on those check ups?"

"Not much longer now Captain. You should see these new installments, like putting lipstick on a pageant queen!" Kirk blinked at Scotty's choice of a metaphor.

"Good, because I'm ready to smear that lipstick! Kirk out."

Standing up he sighed, restlessness settling over him. "Alright Sulu, you've got the bridge."

"Yes Captain." Kirk nodded to his helmsman and went to the turbo lift.

"Computer Deck 3." The computer authorized his voice and went on its merry way down. Once it binged he stepped out into the hall. Currently he was on a mission to find Spock. Walking vehemently he muttered, "I'm not crazy!"

Kirk swore he had seen them kiss once, they had been leaning so close together!

Walking into one of several labs he spotted one of the ensigns. "Ensign."

Suddenly the young man turned around, startled, and saluting. "Yes Captian!"

Kirk looked at him. He honestly had no idea who the young boy was. "What's your name Ensign? Oh and at ease."

"Marcum, Jason Darwin Marcum, Sir."

Jim nodded and looked at him. "Huh." Seemed to be all he could say for a moment. This boy struck a memory for him; he seemed familiar to the Captain. _Marcum …_

Suddenly it hit him. "Oh! I know who you are! Shoot we went to high school together! I was a senior when you were a freshman!"

Marcum nodded, "Yes sir, we were. You dated my cousin Diane Lewinsky."

"I remember her." Jim came up and clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Well Marcum, I'm glad you're on my team. Best of the best!"

"Yes Sir! Thank you!" He brightened up and nodded to Jim.

"Alright actually, I'm looking for Commander Spock. Do you know where he is?"

"It seems your endeavors, Captain, do not go unrewarded."

Jim and Marcum turned to see Spock walk in, prim and proper in his science officer uniform. All of a sudden Jim's surprise turned into one of those lopsided grins. "Just the Vulcan I was looking for. Thank you Ensign, you're dismissed."

Spock looked at Jim who started to lead him right back out the door from which he came into the hall. "I knew it!"

"Excuse me Captain?" Spock said raising an eyebrow. Sincerely he did not know what Jim was talking about. That grin he knew too well now, Jim thought he knew something.

"I knew you liked her! Two weeks you know her and you're already wining and dining."

Spock stared at him. So Trinity was right he thought. It was odd he thought, but amusing. Jim seemed eager to ask him. "Captain, am I to understand that you are under suspicion that I have developed a romantic relationship with Dr. Kholer, even in her most vulnerable perdicament?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah! I saw you two at the dinner! You kissed her! I saw it! The both of you were close and she was giggling! Girls don't giggle for any reason Spock. You were on a date! And in two weeks too!"

Spock thought about what Trinity told him to do when this came up: deny, deny, deny. He was somewhat pleased to see Jim in such a … tizzy as Trinity had explained.

"Captain Kirk, I regret to inform you Dr. Kholer and I were on no such outing. Perhaps you are mistaken and she was with another male."

"Spock! It was you! I saw you!"

Spock shook his head, sticking to their plan. "Perhaps Sir you are in need to visit the Doctor?"

"I don't need to visit the Bones, Spock! I saw you!"

"So you've stated multiple times Captain. However, I did not attend romantic dinner with Dr. Kholer." Suddenly Jim went from angry to confused.

"You really didn't?"

"I assure you Captain, no evenings occurred between Dr. Kholer and myself." Jim sighed, feeling stupid. Spock saw his obvious confusion and embarrassment. He admittedly thought payback was indeed something to have a hand in form time to time. His eyes traveled Jim's face, looking for any suspicion that he would think Spock was lying. The half-Vulcan wasn't lying, but merely … No, he was lying.

Jim just shook his head, letting the plaguing feeling go for a moment. "The new crew members will be up in a hour. There's seven of them. Half are new faces and the rest are transfers." His friend merely nodded.

The rest of the time passed as Jim went to check on Scotty and then on McCoy. Eventually, the crew members arrived. Jim tapped his com-badge, "Chief Engineer Scott, Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock report to shuttle bay, Kirk out."

It took a couple minuets but his three friends arrived. "The new ones ready for work aye?"

"Right they are Scotty. I just got the information of who's arriving on a PADD. Admiral Pike says we're gonna get a kick out of em, says they're a lively bunch." His words held a bit of laughter.

McCoy and Spock were both skeptical in a sense about what their mutual friend had just said. "Great, some cantankerous little brat who's going to need to be sat on top of. Jim, I'm a doctor, not a baby sitter. I hope the new medics aren't kids just out of training to make up the difference."

Jim shrugged as they waited for the doors to the shuttle craft to open. Then Admiral Pike stepped onto the Enterprise. A beaming look was on his face as he extended his hand out to Jim, then everyone else, even Spock. "Jim she looks like a million. Scotty, keep up the good work."

"Thank ya Admiral!" Scotty said.

Admiral Pike was in standard uniform. He pulled on his shirt and then turned back around to Jim. "Son, meet your new crew members."

Chris waved his hand to the seven new crew members. All stood at attention. Jim smirked and said, "Thank you Admiral. Commander Spock, Mr. Scott, please escort the new crew members to the briefing room, Bones and I will be there shortly."

Spock nodded taking of with the others. "So, in the message there was something you wanted to discuss?"

Bones looked at Jim with a curious look. The Admiral nodded. "We've stocked the Enterprise with supplies that you'll be delivering on a mission. I have been contacted by Ambassador Sarek. The Vulcans have finally found a new, uninhabited planet to restart their life, New Vulcan. I uploaded the new coordinates to Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov on the bridge. That's going to be your mission, help the Vulcans. Remember Jim, keep a head about you on this one."

The Admiral smirked at Jim, who nodded in eagerness. "Got it, mission: Go to Vulcan and help 'em. It's a go, thanks Admiral."

"Good luck Jim. And don't bang her up too bad this time?"

A laughed was shared between the two men. Bones just kind of stood there, wondering if traits such as spunkiness and stupidity were to show up in DNA, would theirs' be compatible? Something told him yes. They bid the Admiral farewell and Bones looked at Jim with a look that said one thing, "May we go now Captain?"

"Yes Doctor, yes we may! Now, to the crewmembers."

"Finally."

---------------

"I am Commander Spock. I recognize some of your faces from my classes in previous years. It is satisfactory to see you do so well as to be placed amongst the crew of the Enterprise. Thus, I am sure congratulations are in order for your accomplishments."

He stood so perfectly, ram-rod straight with his arms behind his back. For some it was almost eerie.

All seven were accounted for. He was sitting on the right hand of the first chair in one of the debriefing rooms. There were four women and three men. Spock was reading through the men's files first. However, the Vulcan commander never got to finish the second record before Jim and Bones strode in.

Spock, Scotty and the new recruits rose to their feet upon Jim's entrance. The blonde male took his seat at the head of the table and Bones to his left. He sat and the others followed.

Suddenly, he seemed so formal and responsible. "I would like to personally congratulate all of you on the daunting task of being assigned to the Enterprise. First, I would like to introduce you to your commanding officers. This is Commander Spock, first officer and head of Sciences, to my left is C.M.O. Doctor McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott. Now all of you will follow your respective heads, as I shall be accompanying those with navigations."

Jim stood and looked at the cadets. What he found was not pleasant. Not at all. Despite this, a grin spread across his face. "Also, it's nice to see a few familiar faces amongst my new crew members." Jim stood and again, the other followed in suit.

Spock handed Scotty and Bones copies of the profiles of the new members, but turned his eyes upon Jim. "Captain, you know these women?"

Jim grinned guiltily and stepped aside, "Commander, may I have a quick word?"

Spock went over.

"They hate me." At least the captain was honest.

Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim put a hand through his hair. In hushed tones he went on, "One I slept with before the Romulan incident, Lt. Gaila, and the Asian chick, pointy ears over there? Yeah well, she dumped a glass of beer down my shirt during shore leave for apparently breaking her sister's heart? Yeah, I know. But it's not them I'm worried about."

The commander was not surprised to hear any of those tales because all were likely, and probably true. What had him was that he wasn't worried about the two scorned women. His eyes glanced back to the new crewmembers: a red haired woman, a Chinese male, and another very awkward looking young man, all of which were human. However, the one that caught his curiosity was the only female, clad in a yellow uniform.

The woman was incredibly thin, yet surprisingly tall for a woman. Spock took her height to come close to five feet and eleven inches, however, in the stiletto shoes, she was two inches less than his own height.

Jim turned around, and Spock watched a strange scene unfold, "Lt. Junior Grade Costello, may I have a word with you?"

The woman straightened up and proceeded.

"Captain," she said in a curt, sour manner.

"Lt. Junior Grade, you know I'm not the formal type. How about a smile for your big brother? Whatta ya say Aggie?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, very unaware that Jim had a sister. The Vulcan looked between the two. They looked nothing a like where as Jim was very laid back and had as what humans would say a "bed-head" style, this woman was prim, straight, and classy. A curious development.

The red-head gave him a mock smile, which heightened Spock's weariness.

"Hello James," Spock noted yet another odd sentiment, no one called Jim by James.

"Much better Aggie. Just like the good ol' days huh? You and me, workin' together. On a starship too. Mom'll be so proud."

"Yes, I suppose your mother would be proud. Whereas my father was merely impressed they let you on a starship."

Spock decided that the logical action to take was to address his captain, save him the fight that was ready to come about. "Captain, I am sure that the crewmembers are ready to head to their stations? It is only logical."

Two pairs of human names turned on him. The Vulcan man merely raised an eyebrow. With a sigh Jim agreed and took his two while Spock left with his one.

Spock was followed by his latest addition, Ensign John Jackson III. The ensign was one of the best biochemists to graduate from the academy in quite a while, thus knocking two years off of his education by sheer brilliance. Spock noted from the data pad in his hand that the ensign was only nineteen, soon to turn twenty.

Keen Vulcan hearing picked up the awkwardly spaced timing of his feet. "Ensign, are you feeling ill?"

The very nervous ensign nodded his head, but with no avail since Spock was in front of him and not looking back. "No sir, just nerves."

"Perhaps a visit with Doctor McCoy would be satisfactory before heading to your quarters?"

"Yes sir, I'd like that a lot." Spock noted the accent which humans called a southern drawl. The ensign's words were not clipped, however, as how he had heard Bones' on occasion.

Spock led him to Sick Bay since he was currently off duty. Though, his mind followed the path of Dr. Kholer. Ahead of him he caught a glimpse of her heading into the same hall. There was a slight intake of breath, however, she had yet to notice him.

Trinity, being the woman she was, was submerged in a PADD no doubt studying either the new mechanics of his time or simply working on her own. The blonde woman stopped her walking though and pushed up her glasses. At the sight of this he felt the urge to stop, but remained walking due to the ensign depending on his assistance. But luck seemed to favor Spock because Trinity looked up due to finally notice others occupying the hallway.

Before she said anything she smiled and looked curiously past Spock to the man following him. Spock found it illogical for her to watch the ensign, but reprimanded himself.

"Hello Dr. Kholer," he greeted as that approached her. This brought Trinity's attention to Spock, her smile and eyes focused on him. Spock could feel his muscles relax as she fell into step with him, talking about equations. It didn't take much discipline to pay attention to Dr. Kholer.

"So what do you think?" she finally asked him, locking her green eyes onto him.

"I find most of your logic correct. Your theories we shall start on later this evening, if that is satisfactory?"

Trinity nodded as they stepped onto the turbo lift. He watched as she let them on first. Her lips parted in a sigh, but stepped on anyway, "I wish starships had stairs."

Spock didn't comment knowing of her illogical apprehension with what she still referred to as elevators, which had been done away with before his time. Within seconds they exited the lift and were directly beside Sick Bay.

"Ensign, you are dismissed to the Sick Bay." The nerve wracked man left as quickly as possible to the medical section of the ship.

Spock turned to the shorter human beside him, who looked quite contemplative. "Is something bothering you Dr. Kholer?"

"Spock, it's Trinity, and … you know, I just realized I've never been into the Sick Bay. Actually, I've never been on this deck. What's on this one?" she asked looking to Spock.

As they walked to Sick Bay he informed her, "Enterprise is configured with decks A-U. This is G Deck. This deck includes the Sick Bay, biology and chemistry labs, several living quarters, and the recreational room."

Trinity nodded and proceeded to step into Sick Bay which was the equivalent of a small hospital. Looking around she saw nurses shuffling about and other various things you would see in a Sick Bay. This didn't shock her as much as the rest of the ship strangely, despite the dramatic differences in medical practice. "Well," was all she said.

Spock looked down at her, ready to speak but was interrupted. "May I help you Sir?"

Both he and Trinity looked at who spoke. There stood a woman, Spock recognized her as one of the new crew members. He did not know her name.

"No, I was merely showing Dr. Kholer the Sick Bay. You are?" One Vulcan eyebrow lifted upward, but before she could answer, Trintiy extended her hand. "Trinity Kholer, it's a pleasure."

The platinum blonde woman smiled back and accepted her hand, "Doctor Geneva St. Claire."

Spock looked between the two women who were now chatting. Defeated, Spock knew that everyone was bound to interrupt him when he tried to talk to Trinity. Logic did not let him admit his frustration though. It would be illogical to seek out her specific conversation. He decided it logical to leave the women to talk, he would see her in the lab due to her dedication to her work since he offered the time for the evening.

Across the room Bones was giving the new counselor his office and medical stock. "Alright, that'll be everything. What's your name again?"

"Devick Troi." This man was as handsome as he was charming. He had thick black hair and those black, soul searching eyes that natives of Betazed were famous for.

"And this here'll be your assistant. Nurse Dox!" A young woman came over and Bones introduced her and what not, however, Devick's mind was elsewhere. He turned to the new doctor, Geneva had been her name. Cute, he thought, knowing he would probably try to get with her in a while or so, after a couple others of course. His mind, though, turned from the new doctor to his commanding officer, Spock.

Devick had heard of the infamous Vulcan of Starfleet but had never actually met him in his years. All he imagined went into the vast vacuum of space when caught a moment of the Vulcan's thoughts.

Spock felt something flit against his mind. He looked up and saw the Enterprise's newest counselor. The man was Betazoid, which made Spock uncomfortable. Devick looked down while Spock interrupted Trinity, "Dr. Kholer, did you wish to start on your theories?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm so sorry, I simply forgot. It was nice meeting you Geneva." With that, Spock ushered her out of Sick Bay.

**

* * *

**

Live long and prosper!


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOHOOO! Here we go guys!**

**Ummm this chapter is to help introduce a lot of new characters with some more to come. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THEM!!!!**

**PLEASE!?**

**I love Spock. I love Zachary Quinto. I love the fact that I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

Two months seemed to fly. Trinity sighed as she saw the date on the PADD.

Right now she was sitting in her room. A while back she had asked for smaller, more permanent quarters. However, Jim was generous even at her request.

She stretched and stood up. Trinity grabbed a blue uniform out of the dresser. She remembered getting the science department garment. It had been a strange and tiny moment in life.

"_Morning Mr. Spock."_

_The half-Vulcan man turned to face his fellow scientist. The blonde woman was as chipper as ever walking into the lab. _

"_Good morning Dr. Kholer."_

_She chuckled and shook her head, "Spock, it is quite illogical to call me Dr. Kholer when my doctorate is most likely useless now. Also, I like being called Trinity." Her green eyes turned upon him as she stood beside him, looking at the calculations he was making. She admitted, Vulcans were like fleshy super computers._

_He looked at her in turn. "Dr. Kholer, even though the technologies of your time differ from this, as well as other extensive knowledge, the fact that you are well versed in those subjects solidifies your title as doctor. Thus, it is quite logical to refer to you as such."_

_They looked at each other. The two had grown closer, becoming good friends at a surprising rate. Trinity had also become part of the crew. After a few witty comments with Bones, a background check with Scotty, a couple jokes with Jim and a nice conversation with Pavel, she fit right in._

"_So? I still like being called Trinity." Spock raised an eyebrow._

"_It is only appropriate that I call you Dr. Kholer in the work setting, Dr. Kholer." Trinity frowned, but soon made up for it._

"_Can I have a science officer's uniform?" She grinned at him. "You know, since I'm here and all. Plus, these," she said pinching a piece of his shirt, "are much more resistant, and stylish, compared to my lab coat. Please?"_

_Spock sat down his papers and folded his hand behind is back in such a formal, yet relaxed manner that Trinity knew she could never match. Spock was amazing and admirable to her. He was nice._

"_Is this an ultimatum Dr. Kholer?" _

"_Yes. Uniform or name. Your choice Spock."_

_Spock did something that she related to a sigh, yet, it wasn't. "If I must, then I shall make my choice. For now though, I must report to the bridge, my hours are soon to start." He nodded to her and she sighed._

"_See you at dinner." _

Trinity had the long sleeved blue dress on, regulation black shirt underneath.

While she slipped on her shoes, she grabbed a tan hair band. Rather than finding the holder, she found a slip of paper. With curiosity she grabbed the paper and unfolded it. She smiled.

There in technical printed letters was a note.

_This package contains one of each design of a woman's science uniform that you asked of me so hastily. If these sizes are not sufficient, bring them back to me and I shall exchange them after dinner. The logic you presented earlier shifted my decision. Thus, these uniforms are sufficient for the lab work. _

_I shall see you in the Mess Hall for dinner, Trinity._

_Spock._

It had been such a shock to her when there had been a package lying on her bed. Once again, she had gotten what she wanted. With her notebook in hand she left her room for the Mess Hall. Today she felt the need for breakfast.

- - - -

Spock was sitting with Bones.

"What you readin' there Spock?"

Spock looked up from the bulky, dusty looking book. It was early, the equivalent of dawn on Earth. He took a sip from the cup of steaming liquid and said, "It is one of the original texts from when the laws of civilized Vulcan society were first written, Doctor. I read it in prospects of keeping my Vulcan conduct alive."

Bones scoffed and took a drink of the black coffee. "So how're your new scientists doin'?"

Spock closed his book, knowing Bones would no longer stand for silence. "Ensign Jackson is sufficient in his work, however his skills of working with compounded structures lack."

Bones rolled his eyes, "You sure are somethin' Spock. Tell me, do ya only notice someone's work ethic rather than who they are?"

"I have memorized the species and name of each crewman. I do know who they are."

Bones' hand caught his forehead before it could hit the table in defeat. The two went on, Bones trying to make a point past logic, Spock, never the one to go beyond logic, missed every point completely.

As the two argued, well more like as Bones argued, Trinity walked into the mess hall. She grabbed herself some breakfast and sat down with the doctor and the scientist. "Good morning boys."

Bones smiled and nodded at her. "Mornin', how're ya? Nice outfit."

"Thanks. Good as I'm gonna get I suppose, and yourself Leonard?"

Bones shrugged and threw a glance at Spock. Trinity just chuckled, "Be nice." The light banter caused Spock to raise an eyebrow.

Trinity started fixing her toast, "Good morning Spock."

"Greetings Trinity," he said as if he had been calling her that the entire time. A smile spread across her face.

"So boys, what's on the agenda today?" Bones growled in a disgruntled manner.

"Star base stop. Woohoo, not as if I have enough to do around here with all these clumsy ensigns who cry over the slightest paper cut! I've never seen bigger whimps. One of them can't even change hypos correctly."

Trinity looked to Spock instead, because despite his Swiss views on everything, he at least was straight to the point. "We are stopping at star base 317, stationed on an K class planet known as Gorpath."

She nodded and took a bite of food when Spock's book caught her eyes. The bright green orbs studied the book in detail. There were strange, swirling figures on the front of it, on the edges, it seemed worn and sun faded as well. The trance however was interrupted as Bones left, muttering about stock checks and orders for the star base.

"Bones is such a charmer, hmm?"

The look on Spock's face indicated his curiosity in her rhetorical question. "Is that intended to be of humorous origins, because I fail to see how the Doctor is charming."

"Rhetorical question Spock, a sarcastic comment if you will. Any who, I met Jim's sister yesterday. A real work of art, that girl."

"Lt. Junior Grade Costello. She is adequate in fulfilling her position as linguist, however, I do sense the tension she and the Captain shares. Do have any comments about this issue?"

Trinity took another bite of toast and nodded. "A little, but they aren't even related in all reality, their parents are just married. But, yeah, sibling rivalry I suppose. Me and my sister fought a lot."

Spock's eyebrow went up. "Fascinating."

- - - -

Jim sauntered down the hallway. He was off duty.

His teeth gripped viciously into a gold toned apple as he headed for the sick bay. On his way however, he encountered a very interesting situation.

"You're an asshole!"

"And you're a two faced bitch!" There were two Ensigns yelling at each other in a lone corridor. Jim, being ever the diligent slipped behind a corner and listened.

He bit on his lip as he heard the female voice of the two, a voice he recognized, got the better of the two. The male, with a few slurs, was, as he assumed, assaulted. A sickening crack wretched through the hall and footsteps could be heard retreating in the opposite direction. The lighter footsteps came his way.

"Ensign."

The tan skinned, full-figured woman made and about face and was surprised when she saw him. Blue eyes swept over her face, black almond eyes, dainty features, full red lips. However, there were other features that suddenly threw him off. Sharp pointed ears, black upswept eyebrows. How had he missed that?

"Good evening Captain." Her voice was strained for control, anger seeping through.

He smiled at her, such a pretty lady she was. "Ensign, I thought Vulcans were supposed to be contained? From past experiences, you seem to be far from that."

That took the cake apparently. Her tiny feet carried her closer to him, the top of her head meeting his eyes. Jim noted that her long, thick, black hair was in a fine condition.

"Pardon me Captain," venom seeped through her words. "I am not Vulcan. I am Romulan and damn proud of it. Now, Sir, that we've cleared that up, what, pray tell, do you need?"

He grinned. _Feisty and cute._ "Well, Romulan Ensign, I need someone to accompany me for dinner. And yes, that is an order."

She gave him a cut throat smile. "Yes sir."

"Good, now tell me, what's your name?" The Asian-Romulan girl took a step back and they headed towards the mess hall.

"Urinawa, Akemi. Sulu, Hikaru happens to be my cousin on my father's side."

"Half Asian too? You're chalk full or surprises Miss Akemi." Jim grinned at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She shoved him into a wall.

"Shouldn't push the captain around Akemi."

The Romulan woman rolled her eyes and walked into the Officer's mess. Looking around she didn't know but maybe one or two of the officers in the room. Jim laid a hand against back, "Follow me please."

Akemi just sneered and took a seat at an empty table. A yeoman brought them their dinners and Jim smiled, "Nice hmm?"

Scoffing she just took a bite of her food. The food was good she admitted to herself. "Captain, I fail to see why you have such a high interests in me, unless you're looking for just another lay."

Jim frowned for a split second, but that didn't last long. Shrugging he took a drink from his glass and indulged her, "Your impeccable charm and etiquette, ensign. You had me when you dumped that beer on me." Jim winked at her.

Akemi fought the urge to slap, punch, kick or tackle her commanding officer, but the idea was tantalizing. "Yes, most men adore me for that sole reason. What women see in you though, other than a bag of testosterone and a gun cocked and ready for action, I have no idea."

"Touché! You're such invigorating company. Join me in the rec room tomorrow?"

Akemi raised one black, slanted eyebrow, "To do what?"

He shrugged, "Martial arts? Perhaps Sulu can come along if that would make you more comfortable?"

Akemi smirked. She was Japanese and Romulan, fighting was in her blood. Sucker. "Leave my cousin out of this Captain. 18:00 hours?"

Jim nodded, "It's a date."

- - - -

Trinity sighed and kicked her feet around in the pool. In all honesty she didn't care much for swimming and was wondering why she had had the urge to come down here at all. No one else, despite the large crew, was in the large room.

Pulling herself out, Trinity went and got into the hot tub. Hot tubs she liked.

The sound of the water and the slight roar of all the machines above her were soothing. It let her brain calm down to think.

Her dear sister popped up in her mind's eye. Opening the green orbs she frowned. How was Kate? Then again, she knew that didn't matter. Scoffing she knew Spock would call her illogical because there was nothing she could do about it. For the first time in a while she felt alone.

_Mason._ It was a lone word that suddenly drifted in her head. Loathing couldn't help the fact she missed him, or missed having him.

"Pfft," she mumbled. "Four years and an engagement ring just to be cheated on then flung into the future. What a rip off." Not that it mattered though; she was going to finally dump him anyway. At least, that's what she thought she would have done.

Bobbing her head she started humming.

"I don't think I've heard that tune before."

Trinity jolted up and looked to where the voice had came from. Standing in a pair of swimming trunks with a duffle bag in hand was the same guy she had passed on shore leave at the academy.

"Sorry to scare you!" He apologized with a sheepish grin. Gesturing with one tan hand to the hot tub he asked, "Mind if I?"

Trinity just shook her head and slowly sat back down. Her green eyes curiously looked over the Chinese man. He wasn't too much taller than her, good looking. It was strangely comforting.

Extending her hand with a smile, she informed, "Trinity Kholer."

He smiled back and shook her hand, "Kingsley Zhang."

"And how are you, Mr. Zhang?"

"Kingsley, please Trinity. Actually, I'm doing better than I was. The company of a pretty lady is always welcome. Yourself?"

Chuckling she shook her head. The era seemed to breed good, yet flirtatious people.

"I return your previous sentiments Kingsley. I haven't seen you around before."

"It's a big ship Trinity and unless you have some business with weapons or the tactical division, you probably wouldn't."

Trinity nodded. He was right, because she never had any reason to be there. Honestly, she did have a reason to be anywhere but the labs half the time. "Yeah, you've got that right. So are you a tactical officer?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm a weapons specialist, an ensign too. Not a turn off is it?" Kingsley was grinning from ear to ear but Trinity didn't feel weary about it.

"Not at all. Actually, I'm just a civilian on board."

Kingsley was taken by surprise. "What are you doing on here than? A bit odd hmm?"

Trinity just shrugged, "Depends who you ask. I like space. I've been conducting some serious research with Commander Spock."

He made a face that caused her laugh, "The Commander is not a bad person. Everyone thinks so strangely of him."

"Right and a cactus is the equivalent of a teddy bear. Sorry Trintiy, he just doesn't seem the type."

About to answer there was an overhead announcement, "Dr. Kholer please report to Physics Lab 3, Dr. Kholer to Physics Lab 3."

Signing, Trinity stood up. "Well, Ensign Zhang it looks as if said cactus is calling. I'll see you around?"

Kingsley nodded, "How about breakfast Thursday? 07:00 hours?"

Trinity mulled over it for a moment. Technically, she wasn't attached anymore. "Alright, Thursday. See ya."

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think of Kingsley, Akemi, Aggie, John and the others so far?**

**Hmmm? Please? Pretty please?**

**If the snow keeps up you guys got a lot to look forward to!**

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SORRY!**

It won't happen again without warning. Life's crazy though, remember that!

**I don't own anything!**

**Well … except for Trin, Aggie, Geneva, Akemi, John, Kingsley and my Betazed Counselor! (Temporarily forgot his name.)**

* * *

Ch. 11

Agatha Costello. A bitch if there ever was one.

She looked like a model. Tall, thin, a figure, and a face that didn't have bad angle. It was only fitting that her brother was James Tiberius Kirk she thought.

She walked down the hall and stepped into the lift. She failed to even acknowledge her younger shipmate running down the hall behind her, "Escuze me Mizz, pleaze, hold zat door!"

Aggie looked at him in slight amusement, she didn't know him or who he was, she just knew he was the ship's navigator and local genius. As if it were a burden, the woman with the pin straight red hair held the door open for the Russian fellow. Bright amber eyes looked him over. Chekov smiled at her and nodded, straightening his shirt in the turbo lift.

A moment went by, "Are jou headed to ze bridge?"

Agatha looked at him, an eyebrow raised at his sudden bravado. "Yeah." Short, sweet and to the point.

With her peripheral vision she could see him looking down, twiddling his fingers and thumbs behind his back, shifting his weight. She wondered what made him so nervous. Finally, the turbo lift opened and she waited for him to step out since he was closest to the door. But, that didn't happen. "Ladiez first?"

The red head looked at him. _Cut the kid a break I suppose._ She flashed him her best million dollar smile and winked, "Thanks." As she stepped onto the bridge and took a seat at her station, she could have sworn she heard him swoon. Mentally she laughed and she pulled up a few files. Poor kid didn't have a chance.

- - -

"Mr. Chekov?"

Pavel turned his curly head to look at his notorious captain. "Yes Keptin?"

"Are we en route to Starbase 317?"

Pavel looked at his screens, "Yes Keptin, we are ein roote to Starbase Thwee-sewenteen, Sir."

"How long until we reach docking?"

"Thwee hours Sir."

Jim nodded and Pavel swiveled back around to his post. Today, was one of the less exciting days among the USS Enterprise. Not that the young Russian knew that. Right now his genius mind was working on a subject that he never succeeded in: women. Seventeen was such a difficult age, especially when you're the only one on a starship filled people who, at the very least, was your senior by five years.

Even though he was checking the con systems, his mind was lingering on the straight, white teeth that was hidden behind full pink lips. Her eyes, her hair. Only a week and he had become purely infatuated with her. There was just one problem. Pavel had no idea what her name was or the first thing about her. His face landed in his palm.

This odd gesture caught the attention of the ever faithful Sulu. It was odd.

"Chekov … Chekov." Sulu whispered at the navigator.

"Vhat," groaned the young man.

"What's the matter? Maybe you should go to sick bay, you look pale."

"Nu. Nu, I vill by fine. Thankz zough for your cooncern."

Sulu sighed and nodded, not really believing poor Chekov.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Chekov, a ship wide announcement please."

"Happy too, Keptin."

Chekov entered his ensign code with much success. He had been practicing.

"Enterprize Crew, if I may haz your attention pwease. Ze Enterprize has just docked on Starbase Thwee-sewenteen. All crew members must check in wif zer senior officers for times and stock information. Zank you for your time."

Chekov turned back to Jim who smiled. "Thank you Ensign."

Jim pressed a button on his fancy chair and spoke, "Lt. Commander Johnston, have the relieving team report to the bridge. Kirk out."

The team arrived and all the officers left the bridge. However, Jim caught his sister.

"Aggie!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What James?"

"You're never any fun. Come on."

She looked at him like he was mentally retarded. "No."

He smiled and shook his head. "See, you can't tell me no, because regulation sixty-four-dash-seven, states that all crew members directly instructed by the captain to help with base operations has to. Or you can just stay here. Your choice."

He watched the anger flare up in his red haired sister. Jim almost hit the floor in laughing so hard. Agatha punched him. "Fine, Captain Kirk. By the way, you don't even know if there is a regulation sixty-four-dash-seven."

With that he led his sister to the shuttle dock.

* * *

Geneva smiled, "Dr. McCoy."

Bones nodded to the most recent doctor to join his sickbay, "Dr. St. Claire." Yes, his sickbay.

"Will you be taking leave Sir?"

Bones thought about it for a moment. Something told him Jim wouldn't have it any other way. "No."

Dr. Geneva Saint Claire grabbed a hypo spray and stabbed it into an unsuspecting Ensign's neck. "You're clear ensign."

He thanked her, sort of, grumbling about how it was terrible to have two McCoy's. McCoy grunted at her and she looked at him, "Something the matter Sir?"

"Just noticing your impeccable bedside manner, St. Claire."

She rolled her eyes and started going through the checklist. Bones looked at her. Not that he was attracted to her or anything, but he thought she was attractive enough. Average height of a woman, 5'8" he guessed without shoes. Her haired was a platinum blonde and she had skin with a lovely beige glow, and Caribbean water blue eyes. But he wasn't attracted to her. Nope, not at all.

Geneva sighed. He was making her be the one to check off the supplies. She guessed it was some sort of initiation, or plain taking advantage of.

"St. Claire!"

Geneva looked to her left to see Dr. McCoy waving her over. "I was busy Dr. McCoy. What?"

"You're a doctor woman! You'll always be busy. We need thirty cases extra of hypos."

Geneva pursed her lips, "Why would you need that many extra? Already there's been a surplus."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Personal stock woman. Do understand how many hypos we use here? Now divide that by what … two? That's the minimum we use out of sickbay. You'll do well to carry some on you at all times."

"So this ship really lives up to all the hype of a crazy, trigger happy captain and his hypo obsessed CMO?" Geneva figured this would make her just three shy of a million arguments she had had with the male doctor before.

"Damn it woman! This is a spaceship not a circus! And yes, Captain Kirk lives up to and exceeds all expectations. Even that one. Missy, if you think this ship is for the faint of the heart then you may as well stay on this Starbase. Now go get me my hypos!" Geneva backhanded him in the chest.

"I never even implied that! I know this ship isn't for pansies you overgrown southern rag weed! I suggest you say please or go get your own damn hypos. Also, I understand that this ship goes through hell and back. I've heard the stories, I know the history. Enterprise is the ship to beat all and whoever's on it is the same way. Now, if you don't mind Doctor McCoy, I am going onto the base and it would be in your best interest to have all these files sorted before I get back!"

Geneva stomped away, almost kicking a fumbling male nurse. Blue eyes blazing, she was finally out of the sickbay. His sickbay.

McCoy groaned. "Rainbows and sunshine that woman! Chapel! Come 'ere!" He'd show her. He was going to have everything done!

* * *

"Alrighty Lass! Quite the techy aren't ya?"

The green skinned woman smiled at him and winked. "Top of my class in Advanced Computations and Diagnosis."

Gaila had just fixed located and fixed a glitch in the circuiting and analyzing components of three antimatter relays. Scotty clapped her on the back and relieved her to continue her routine checks and analyzing, but she stopped him. "Excuse me, Sir, could I perhaps be able to leave my shift earlier today? I'm schedule to be in sickbay for a check up due being Orion."

She smiled sheepishly at him and looked thoughtful, then smiled. "Of course Lassy, Doctor McCoy'd have me head if I'd have ya miss such a thing. Sure, I'll have Ensign Marks cover ye post Lass."

She squealed and hugged him, "Thank you Sir!" She saluted him and jogged back to her station.

Scotty grinned as she walked away, blushing slightly. Orion, green skin and pheromones didn't matter to him. She was cute, especially with that red hair bouncing about.

* * *

Agatha groaned as she walked out of her quarters. She was currently bunk mates with two other women. One was Akemi Urinawa who seemed to hate her brother as much as she did. The other was Gaila, an Orion who had an eye for one thing and one thing only.

She had on Starfleet artic certified suit. Why? Because the base they were picking supplies from was a manufacturing planet, but had the conditions of Delta Vega. Aggie could have died because she hated cold places. They were terrible and nasty and cold. Jim did this on purpose.

Finally in the docking bay she saw the rest of the crew. There were thirty total, most men since there would be some heavy lifting, which once again led her to believe that Jim did this to upset her because she was no body builder.

There were only a few faces she knew which consisted of Jim, who was talking to Commander Spock. Agatha didn't know him really. She had spoke to him once or twice and saw him whenever she and Jim ate together. Then there was someone else with them, a woman whom she did not know. She wore the same outfit, only it was blue like Spock's, indicating that she was a science officer.

"Reporting for duty, Captain." She said, an edge in her voice.

"Oh! I'm so glad you volunteered!" Jim smiled and threw his arm around her. Spock raised an eyebrow and Trinity chuckled.

Trinity extended her hand to Aggie, who looked at her in return, then grabbed her hand. "Hi, we met the other day, Trinity Kholer."

Agatha remembered now, she smiled at the blonde woman, noting how much shorter she was compared to her and her brother and his friend, "Yeah, Agatha Costello. It's a pleasure."

They took back their hands.

Spock ignored everything that had just take place, "Captain, I suggest we start loading supplies. It will take several hours to place everything on the ship if we are to make the time allotted to report to the Vulcan colony."

Aggie seemed shocked, "The Vulcan survivors already found a planet?"

Spock nodded, "Yes, Miss Costello. An anonymous benefactor contacted the Federation President. All Federation members are currently contributing to a successful settlement for the Vulcan colonists. The planet is in fact, uninhabited."

She nodded, pleased with the outcome.

* * *

**Not a spicy chapter, but hey, it's something. **

**My plot will finally start to thicken thank God! Give it a few chapters, kay?**

**Also, I gave a cold. It sucks. So make me feel better and review your little hearts out.**

**REVIEW! **

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! I did it! Another chapter! Yes!**

**I don't own much of it, maybe like … .00237% of it all? Hmm?**

The large room was filled with running machines. Little lights speckled the room in a rainbow flecks and larger, much more transparent masses of color from screens.

"Dr. Kholer?" Spock said as he examined new pieces of equipment.

"Yes Mr. Spock?" Trinity responded with her humoring tone.

"Could you perhaps explain the human expression 'Live Hard and Die Hard'?" Trinity paused from examining and reading information on the new pieces.

Her brow furrowed and she looked at him quite questionably. It seemed random and off handed. For her, that was normal, but for Spock …

"For what relevance?"

She could have sworn he almost frowned, however, she was now used to his Vulcan technicalities. "I have witnessed the Captain use that phrase and variations of it in certain matters of what he insists is entertainment."

She shrugged, "I was never a live hard, die hard person; however, I see how Jim is. Human life is considered short, even to our own personal standards, even in my time, thus make the most of one's life. If you're going to do something, do it the best and never make it easy to die or let someone kill you. Make sense?"

He nodded, "I see, that is quite logical."

"Now let me ask you. Is an emotionally open Vulcan a compromised Vulcan?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Trinity grinned, "Eye for an eye, Spock."

With a nod he answered her, "Logically, yes. Emotional restriction means a great deal to my people. Vulcans have deep rooted emotions thus it is of utmost importance to contain them."

His eyes swept across to Trinity who did not look at him, but wore a curious look all the same.

"Hmm," was her response.

They went back to work, looking for equipment to help with their research of calculated time travel and black holes. Moments passed in silence. Spock couldn't help but watch her, wanting to fill the empty atmosphere. It was an odd contemplation for him, normally the peace and quiet was welcomed, but when he was with Trinity, he attempted to carry on conversations more so then anywhere else.

The Vulcan part of his brain came to the conclusion, that since they shared common interests, she did not turn away his inquiries, and that she also had no forehand experience with Vulcans, he had no reason to want to not talk to him. The human part … that part simply liked talking to her, nothing else entitled.

Thus, he filled the open air, "Do you find Vulcan ideals of emotions to be incorrect?"

The question caught her off guard. She frowned, thinking about it, and then smiled. "No. It's actually endearing. My grandfather, his name is Messer, either way, he is very emotionally reserved, almost Vulcan, save the pointy ears," she giggled, her grin widening.

Spock's skin prickled. This was … comforting, to be accepted without reserve.

Eventually, between all the small talk, they picked out their machinery and Spock offered to tour her around a Starbase.

"Oh wow, this is kind of like a small city of sorts. I thought the ship was big enough." She said in a flat voice, but truly meaning it. Spock had come to realize Trinity was on her own level of mentality, an enlightened being perhaps.

"This is one of the Federation's largest Starbases." She nodded and looked around.

"I take it this is the market?" Spock nodded.

"Yes it is. There are several varieties of merchandise sold on Starbases due to the mass popularity of space travelers' different species of Federation members."

"Like a truck stop." Spock raised an eyebrow to her, "I am unfamiliar with truck stops."

He asked it like it was a question. Trinity chuckled and looked at him, taking one hand from her jean pocket to scratch her blonde head. "I guess our culture is vastly different, on an era and cultural level."

"Indeed it is. Stay this way, the part of the market where they trade livestock and such is unorganized and on occasion chaotic."

Trinity nodded again making another comparison, "Like a flea market."

This caused both of his eyebrows to shoot up. He truly knew nothing of his mother's culture in intimate detail. With that though came a strong feeling of regret, for living too much like a Vulcan. His sorrow however was caught by him noticing the lack of certain green-eyed physicist not standing beside him any longer.

"Dr. Kholer?" He said, a strange pang worming it's way into his chest. He called for her a few more times, using his superb hearing to listen for her voice perhaps. "Trinity?" He finally called.

His steps turned into long strides before he saw her head in the crowd, off to the side, speaking with an Andorian merchant. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and looked at her sternly, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. Spock noted a glimmer in her green eyes and worry subsided with curiosity. What surely could have caught her interest so much that she had directly disobeyed him? His brown orbs coasted downward.

"An infant canine?"

Trinity grinned, biting her lower lip, nodding. "Yes. I love dogs. I really do." Spock realized that it was probably the most familiar thing she had seen since her arrival in that era.

The Andorian merchant faltered when he saw the Vulcan male. Some Andorians were still quite awkward with the green blooded species. But seeing Trinity's interest in the pup brought him back to selling mode.

"Hello Miss. This is a rare Earth canine."

Her brow furrowed, "Rare?" She looked at Spock who nodded.

"Yes, there was such an over population of the species that at one point the Earth government had to put many … down." He said, trying to use words as carefully as he could. "This breed was one that was unfortunately caught in that. They are considered very rare."

Trinity's mouth fell open and she looked appalled. The merchant took this into consideration. "Yes, sadly if I do not find a home for this one she will have to be disposed of as well."

Trinity felt fear strike her in the heart. Her face paled. Turning to Spock she led him a few feet back, "I hate to ask this of you, but … Do you think Jim would care if I brought a dog back onto the ship?"

Spock knew as soon as the Andorian had started speaking that Trinity would somehow end up bringing the infant animal back with her. He had been 97.6% sure of it. 100% after the salesman had said he would have to dispose of it.

"I'm sure Jim would appreciate having a canine on board. He fondly talks about the animal companions he had as a child." He told her.

He could have smiled when her face lit up. "Oh, thank you Spock! You really don't know how much this means to me!" Trinity threw her arms around him.

The heart in his lower back, as illogical as it was, seemed to have stopped for that instant. Then she returned to the merchant. He watched with interest, fondly remembering his own childhood pet. It was a Sehlat, describe by most humans as a giant teddy bear with six-inch fangs, named I-Chaya. Trinity came back the animal clutched to her chest, coddling and treating it like an infant.

His eyes took in its appearance. The pup was boxy and squared in a sense with curly, rough hair, a black back with a tan muzzle, legs and belly. "May I inquire as to what breed of canine you have acquired?"

"Oh, she's an Airedale Terrier. I had one growing up; my grandfather Messer had given him to me. His name had been Einstein."

Spock nodded, understanding her love of science must have been influenced greatly by her grandfather. "And what shall you name this one?"

She shrugged, scratching its belly and rocking it. "Dunno. Hmm … I'm really not sure. What would you name her? And it has to be a unit."

Spock raised an eyebrow but accepted her strange terms. Trinity was known on the ship for her versatility and oddities. "Tesla. After Earth's nineteenth century physicist and inventor, Nikola Tesla."

Trinity held the pup so she was looking straight at her. A grin spread across her face, "Hello my little Tesla." She bumped her nose into its and laughed. Spock could understand being in the happy state of mind over a pet.

"Would you like to hold her?" Trinity asked.

Spock nodded and she handed him her new companion. He took in the small dog in great detail. Almost as if Trinity and the dog had planned it, the animal, which he figured he should call Tesla now, scurried up onto his shoulder and licked him on the cheek. Dogs were very emotional, very human creatures, very much akin to sehlats. His eyes widened a fraction and he pulled his face back to stare at it in the eyes. "There shall be no more of that little Tesla."

His glance went to Trinity who was fighting back every bit of laughter she could manage, with the knowledge that Vulcan's valued personal space, as well as being touched. "Oh, she's a keeper."

She and Spock kept on through the Starbase and he showed her even stranger things such as a park, class rooms, a Sickbay the size of an actual hospital and several other things. All the while he had been the one rocking and holding the new dog.

Finally he had taken her through the science facilities since the dog was asleep. Trinity, much to Spock's unedited delight, was thrilled with everything she saw and heard. He went towards a door and asked his companion, "Would you wish to see the dealings of the Vulcan Science Academy?"

Trinity nodded and asked, "If Vulcans are introverted with their work, why are they on a Starbase to do it?"

"There is an odd star they are researching with rare and unheard of components. The actual research is for the use of the Federation, however, the Vulcan Science Academy was the most qualified for executing such complicated data."

His long fingers worked a code into the key pad and it flashed green. With a whoosh sound, the pair stepped in. What Spock saw upon entry was not pleasing at all.

There was a Vulcan man in the room. Trinity noted that he was clearly Spock's age. He had the same shiny dark hair she assumed now that most Vulcan's had and cold black eyes. He was the same height, but with sharper features and lankier limbs.

Both men raised their hands in the proper Vulcan salute. Trinity obviously did not catch on, and for that the other man raised an eyebrow to her.

"It is satisfactory to see you once again Spock."

Spock nodded, "The feeling is mutual Sevel." Despite their words, Trinity felt the rising friction in the air.

"Do not be rude Spock. Introduce me to this female human?"

Spock could have glared, yet simply placed his free hand on Trinity's arm, bringing her forward. With an awkward smile she waved, unknowing of how odd the action was to Sevel.

Looking to Spock she said, "Here, I'll hold Tesla if you'd like to catch up."

Spock shook his head, stroking one of the pup's ears. "It is quite alright. I doubt she would appreciate being disturbed." Trinity took his words as final.

Then he commenced introducing her, "Sevel, this Dr. Trinity Kholer. She is a civilian physicist from Earth, conducting her research onboard the Enterprise."

Sevel nodded. "I see. What brings you to visit this Starbase, Spock?"

"Enterprise is picking up supplies to bring to the Vulcan II colony." Trinity guessed he had upped him one since his posture went more rigid, mouth setting.

"It is satisfactory to see our race settle so quickly."

"It is."

"Spock, what brings Dr. Kholer and yourself to this particular area? I'm sure there is much more Dr. Kholer would be interested in seeing." Sevel raised an eyebrow as if daring Spock to challenge him. Trinity knew that, Vulcan or not, men were men and always would be.

"I had planned to let her view the research the Vulcan Science Academy was conducting with these new particles."

"Of course. I'm sure any respectful scientist would take interest in the Academy's work. The High Council is only trusting those of among the higher parts of its intellectual ranks to work on this particular development. May I make a personal inquiry?"

"You may Sevel."

"Are you partaking in any substantial research on board Enterprise?"

"Actually, Dr. Kholer is researching the possibilities of calculated black holes and time travel. Perhaps your particle may be of use, if you finish researching it before she finishes. Now, if I may, I shall let Dr. Kholer take her tour."

"Of course. Again, it is satisfactory to see you come to such high rankings, despite your crude disadvantage." Trinity paled and almost spoke up, but she saw the anger in Spock's eyes, and she was sure Sevel had as well. "You still have your mother's eyes Spock. Live long and prosper."

Sevel turned and walked away before Spock could salute him back. He started down a hall and Trinity followed him a short ways before he came to stop.

"Don't you dare pay any attention to him Spock. He doesn't know anything about anything if he's that arrogant." He clenched his jaw and glanced at her from the side, then turned his eyes away. A memory of over protective, overly affectionate mother came to the forefront of his mind. She had told him something akin to that once.

Spock nodded without looking at her, his face as blank as ever. "Sevel and I were school mates. He and his childhood companions during that period of time tried to illicit emotional responses from me due to my human heritage."

Trinity frowned and glared, not at Spock, but for how he was treated. It disgusted her. "Bullies. You know Spock, you are a much better person then they are by far. If being who you are from birth is a disadvantage, then I would never want an advantage."

She smiled at him and nodded for him to come on. As she walked in front of him, she could have sworn she heard him sigh.

**Ohhhhhhh, Spock's angry. **

**I imagined this guy as the one who started the fight from his childhood. I mean, come on, bullies never change. And Trinity took up for him! God, she's soo weird. I love her though, she's his type. Duhh.**

**Alright, expect one in a few more days. Spring break and whatnot giving me a normal life, eleven whole days of … normal. It's good. I like having time! **

**Here that teachers? I LIKE HAVING TIME TO DO NOTHING!!!!!!!!! SCREW YOU!**

**Live Long and FREAKING Prosper Bitches. **


	13. Chapter 13

**One more chapter guys. I love you! Wish me a happy spring break! YAY!**

**Well, Star Trek isn't mine, but hey, nothing I can do about that hmm?**

* * *

"That's the last one. Great job! Everyone report back to the docking bay at 24:00 hours. Dismissed!"

The large away team disbanded with cheers, ready for a long evening of rest and relaxation. Jim walked down the steps to see his sister leaned against the wall of the large docking bay.

He waved to her with a large grin, "Great speech right?"

She sneered at him and rolled her eyes, falling into step with him. "Yes James, wonderful. You always were the charismatic one."

Jim placed his hands in his pockets and looked to the skinny woman. "How's Johnny?"

Her mouth set into a hard line, "How would I know? He's your brother." Her tone was hushed, bitter, maybe even saddened.

"Come on Aggie, just tell me. You know he won't talk to me."

She huffed and stared back at him, the sky in his eyes colliding with the sun of her's, "Rehab, then prison. James, someone is dead because of Johnny."

It was terrible news. Jim frowned and kept walking, no one said anything else. Sometimes Jim wondered, that if he had known his father before the infamous man was killed, would he have been like his brother? Trouble beyond compare? Then again, if it hadn't have been for Pike, he probably would have went to prison with Johnny. James T. Kirk would never take for granted the life he had now, not when he knew what his life could have been like.

However, his distractedness was interrupted by one very welcome interruption. That infamous grin spread across his face, blue eyes showing off that permanent shimmer.

"Oh god James, leave this one be please!" Agatha warned, knowing all too well her brother's facial features.

"Forget it Aggie, I've already rejected him in every possible manner without breaking the Prime Directive. I think it's a syndrome or something."

Aggie smirked and laughed at her roommate.

All Jim could see was a short red uniform and a hot half-Romulan, half-Japanese woman, "As long as you're rejecting me to my face I think I'll be fine. However, feel free to break the Prime Directive with me anytime." He winked at her, wrapping one arm around each slender female.

"My two favorite girls and a whole evening. How about we get some Cardassian Sunrises and call it a night hmm?"

Akemi rolled her eyes wanting to puke. This guy was a chauvinistic pig. "You really were raised with him?"

"You have no idea."

The three went about the Starbase. After an hour of being poked at by Akemi and criticized by Agatha, Jim was grateful to see the youthful and somewhat lost face of Pavel Chekov.

Chekov was walking around, looking at the Starbase's configuration, rather than enjoying the shopping to social times. The poor Russian had been left by Sulu, who had been asked to report back to the ship to help a couple ensigns file reports and tutor them on defensive piloting.

"Hey Chekov!"

The young man popped his head up and smiled brightly at Jim, "Oh Keptin! It iz a pweazure to see you sir."

"Mr. Chekov, are you walking around on your off hours by yourself?"

Akemi and Aggie paled. Jim's tone was suggestive, mischievous and had potential for great things or bad ones. Mostly it was bad.

Still, the young Russian was taken off guard by the question and nodded, "Yes sir. Mr. Sulu had to return to ze ship sir."

Jim nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well Ensign Chekov, I would like you to meet Ensign Costello, our bridge linguist if you haven't already noted."

Agatha glared daggers into Jim, while Pavel's brown eyes landed on her in shock. He hadn't known she was standing there. Heat rushed to his face as his brain started to overload. Boy genius? Of course! Cool Casanova? Never. Pavel had only one piece of experience with the opposite sex, and while it had been good, it hadn't actually been anything.

"Of course Sir. It is a delight to meet wif you again Mizz Costello."

"Oh, so you both are already acquainted? That's great! Ensign, since you already know Aggie, show her around for me hmm?"

Pavel couldn't believe it. The captain was passing up a moment to be with two beautiful women? His loss, thought the Russian navigator. "Yes, Keptin, it vould be un honor."

"Thank you Mr. Chekov, make sure my darling sister doesn't get into too much trouble." Jim winked at Pavel then pinched Aggie's cheek. She flared up, red as a beet and kneed him in the crotch.

"The nerve, James! Ughh! Come on Pavel." It wasn't a question, Agatha was telling the Russian to do something and he had best comply.

Stomping off she seethed in anger. It took her a moment to realize someone was walking a couple feet beside her in a highly timid manner. "I don't bite."

Pavel's eyes widened and all he could do was nod. He didn't believe her though, honestly, he was sure if she wanted to, she would have bit him.

Nevertheless, they kept walking, Pavel sometimes digging the toe of his boot into the mismatched sand of the barren planet. This Starbase was a strange one because it had a space vessel and a land base, Pavel started to ponder. It was a recent development; a combined design as a collaboration of all the Federation members in this sector coming together. His thoughts went on with pros and cons, improvements that could be made before Agatha brought him away.

"Do I honestly seem to be that big of a bitch?" Aggie stopped, her arms crossed, a defeated look on her face as she gazed out to the two setting suns.

Pavel, in a slight panic rushed to her side, "No, not at all, you just … you come off a vit stwong."

She just scoffed, "Mhmm, right. Well, whatever, let's go get some dinner. Have you been on this base before?"

With a sigh of relief he said, "No, I hawe not, but I hawe heard good thingz about some of ze establishmentz." Agatha just nodded and they kept walking, slightly at a distance.

He watched as her hands gripped at her arms. With a frown, he felt sorry for her, despite the fact he knew nothing else about her. He made his way closer to her. His knees were quivering, but he could see her unease. Genius or not, he was no Casanova, but Chekov hoped for the best.

"Eh, Agatha?"

She looked at him without stopping. What did bring her to a halt was to see a golden clad arm with a dotted band across the wrist, extended to her like a gentleman. She was taken back. This was weird; nobody was ever such a gentleman to her.

Her golden eyes turned to him with unease, and upon seeing the nerve this must have taken for someone of Pavel's mindset, she took his arm with a gentle smile.

- - -

Geneva growled. She had skipped the rest of the leave, wanting to get back to sick bay and get some work done. Right now, all she could do was seethe and want to rub it in Bones face that not only had she gotten all of the hypos, but even some extra ones that she had been excess ordered and they gave them to her for free. Also, she landed several rare herbs from non-Federation members that they could study. A couple of the plants she had seen before and could work literal miracles.

First, thought, she was heading to her room for some peace and a shower. Leaning against the wall of the turbo lift, she wondered why she was feeling so tired. Geneva dug her palms into eyes, trying to rub out the sleepiness as much as she could. Maybe she'd call her mother before she took a shower.

Finally in her room, she tossed herself onto the bed with a large sigh of relief. As much as getting up early was a benefit to having more time, she hated it. She could sleep all day everyday if she had to, but no, doctors didn't sleep. Why had she picked the one profession that would keep her up at all hours?

Rolling her ocean blue eyes, she grabbed the PADD laying beside her. Her contacts list was long a vast, ranging from old delivery places she never bothered to throw out to her mom's sewing club. Geneva frowned; realizing not a single person she went to high school or even college with was on the list. How sad.

She clicked her mother's name, Donna St. Claire, and she waited. Geneva waited few more minutes before it went to the messenger. Shaking her head she just shut it off and threw it on the bed. Feeling a bit numb, she wondered if she really missed anything?

Her eyes drifted around her room. Not a single personal item littered her quarters, just a few texts, a graduation photo of her holding her degree and one stuffed animal she had for only who knew how long. Geneva clutched onto the koala doll, then proceeded to her shower.

Turning on the scorching hot water, Geneva forced herself to clean up properly rather than just half doing it. It didn't take her long to get ready since time-management was her absolute talent.

With her uniform neat and her hair properly up, she finally got into sick bay. There were a few nurses with couple patients in the main room but there was no Bones. Despite the fact she was not Catholic, she felt the need to cross herself in the amazingness that was the absence of Leonard McCoy.

A nurse walked by her, "Nurse Chapel, could you get me a PADD and some standard hyposprays?"

The blonde nodded and scurried off.

Geneva watched her walk away, wondering what type of life Christine lived through school. Nevertheless, she had to shrug off her inquiries long enough to try and get back to work. Christine brought her what she asked for. Putting them in her holder, she headed for the bio labs to set up the plants and a research regimen.

Walking into the lab there was no one, save for an ensign in there. "Ensign, were you the one who received the plant stock from the base?"

The poor guy was pulled from his work. Startled, he knocked off a glass of solution and then dropped to his knees with a rag to clean it up. Geneva sighed as she watched this boy come close to hyperventilate. She dropped to her knees as well, pulling his face up to hers. "Hold still before you hyperventilate."

Stabbing the hypo into his neck, he jolted forward, not expecting the slight prick in his neck. He slammed into Geneva, knocking her onto the floor.

"Off! Get up!" she ordered him.

The young ensign scrambled up, then trying to help her up, but with no avail.

"Stop it, just stop!" Geneva got on her feet and was livid. What an incompetent boy! Who even let him on a ship she wondered?

Finally up, clothes straightened and her hair a mess, she turned to the boy. "What is your name Ensign?"

"Ensign Jackson, Ma'am. John Jackson the third."

She heard his southern drawl and rolled her eyes. Wasn't she trying to escape a man with a southern drawl? "Ensign Jackson, what accomplishments have you made to be placed upon Starfleet's headway ship?"

He gulped, quivering in his boots. Geneva decided she wouldn't bite it out of him quickly, but she sure didn't have any patience. She noted he was quite young, maybe twenty, maybe a prodigy to be that young. He was slightly tan, with soft brown hair and even softer light green eyes. They were almost gray.

"Well, Ma'am, I'm a little intelligent. I did pretty well in school, and-"

She cut him off there, "Ensign, I asked for your credentials, not the southern hospitality and modesty. And I will not ask you twice." And to think, she thought that hypo would have helped his nerves.

"I graduated top of my class at the Academy and all previous schools I've attended. I've wrote two books on intermediate biochemistry and collaborated with other well published scientists on three advanced level books and have been on teams who have made ground breaking discoveries … Ma'am."

"So you're basically a genius?"

He just nodded. With shoulders slumped forward in annoyance and pity, she decided to cut him a break. "Thank you ensign. Now, I had arranged for plants to be sent up here. Since you check out weel enough, you will be the one I recommend to the Commander to see after them and their progress. Is that understood Ensign?"

With sheepish smile he nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I'd be glad to."

Relief filled in the light blonde doctor. At least someone was listening to her now.

- - -

Trinity walked through a park on the land sector of the base with Spock. Somewhere along the way they had picked up a leash and collar for her new found companion, Tesla.

"Hey, quit that! Stop!" she whinned at the puppy who seemed determined to keep nipping at their feet and ankles.

"Little mongrels, what you are!" Trinity told the puppy, bending down to tease her with her hand.

Coming back up she looked at Spock who seemed curious. He informed her that, "It seems illogical to initiate in her chewing if you asked her to cease her actions."

Trinity just laughed and shook her head, "Nah. It's fun. Dogs are like children Spock, you've got to play with them while you can, because eventually, they grow up."

He nodded, "Fascinating. Trinity, what time do you suggest we return to the Enterprise?"

She shrugged. The two suns of the planet had set a good while ago, which means she had lost track of time, another quirk she was infamously known for. "Um, maybe in an hour or so, I need to get back so I can get up tomorrow."

Spock knew of her plans to not research tomorrow, something he had suggested she do for herself do the logic that humans need rest and she was, as humans said, a workaholic. "I do not see why you would get up so early if you are not planning of part-taking in research tomorrow?"

"I was asked to have breakfast tomorrow with one of the crew members. Ensign Kingsley Zhang. Know him?"

Spock racked his mind for the name and found it, only remembering what a record said rather than the man himself. A strange feeling welled up inside of him. It wasn't strong enough to be considered an emotion or an urge, but a subconscious inkling of sorts. He had many of those around her, which confused him greatly.

"A weapons specialist. May I make a personal inquiry?"

He heard her laugh for what seemed the umpteenth time today, despite it never bored him. "Ya know, you can just ask, rather than asking if you can ask, which I could say, you already did, if I wanted to be a smart ass. But sure, go ahead."

He would think over what she said later. "Why did Ensign Zhang ask you to have a meal with him?"

Trinity did give him an odd look this time. Why did he care? Half of her brain, something she called the 'irrational side', wanted to know why he wanted to know. The other half, her 'logical/scientific side', wanted to know why for a whole totally different reason. So she asked the obvious question, "Why do you ask?"

Spock was tempted to bite his tongue and drop the subject, but he was only tempted to. "I was merely hoping to observe human interactions from the other gender's point of view. Normally I am only subjected to Jim and Leonard's interactions with other which do not serve well as a controlled variable."

She just smiled. _Should have known better. _She should have. Spock was such a logical creature that now she wondered why she had wondered so much. "Well, when you find the perfect controlled variable equivalent of a human, let me know."

Unknowing that she was joking Spock replied, "I will find it sufficient to do so."

Trinity rolled her eyes and wondered how he made it to whatever age he was without being given a swirly. Or maybe someone had given him one. As the submerged with a crowd, Trinity became lost inthought. Tesla started barking in the most obscene of manners, going ravenous trying to get after something. With her not paying attention, the leash slipped from her hand.

"Oh no!" Trinity yelped, trying to hustle through a crowd of different species. Spock grabbed her shoulder, "Stay here and I shall retrieve her."

Trinity, now anxious and worried only nodded. Standing by a wall she watched as Spock quickly disappeared into the sea of beings and she was left alone. While waiting she started to watch the other species mingle in the crowd. It was mesmerizing how they all seemed so at ease with one another, something she may never get used to. But one caught her eye.

There was a man, or it looked like a man, in an odd beige colored burlap cloak. He was so pale. Paler than alabaster, but it was not pristine or smooth or creamy like in books, but sickly and pitted. His eyes were wide and the whites of them were jaundiced. What truly caught here were his irises. The outer ring was dingy grey, fading into a glimmering white which seemed to fade back into color blacker than black, but clearer than water. And it mesmerized her.

In the middle of the large bustling crowd, that walked under the starlit and lamp lit street, he stopped, no one noticing. His eyes, those mysterious nd cold eyes locked onto her. Trinity suddenly trembled and felt the need to walk away, but couldn't. He seemed to bore into her mind, tracing every crevice of her brain, feeling every emotion and pain she had ever know-

"Trinity."

She blinked. She found herself staring at an empty place in the large crowd. No one was there. What had just happened? She couldn't remember a thing. One moment she was without dog, Spock running after it and the next … nothing.

Blinking a couple more times at the empty space, she wondered what happened.

"Trinity," Spock called to her again, "Are you alright?"

She literally had to shake herself loose of the strange trance she was in. "Uh, yeah … I'm good. Just … I dunno, I guess I spaced out. I'm feeling a bit tired, mind if we head back now?"

Spock looked her with extreme intent. "Perhaps Doctor McCoy should see you?"

"No, no. Spock, I'm fine really. I just had a weird moment, humans do that all the time. Hey girl," she said addressing the dog Spock now had a firm grip on. Trinity made no move to grab her from him.

Spock, still perplexed to her dazed state, let it go and escorted them back to the ship. Tonight he would have to meditate long and hard.

**

* * *

**

A MUCH longer chappie! Yes! And only a couple days wait too! I'm on a roll!

**Ohhh~ And who is this mysterious pale guy? And is Spock jealous? I hope not! Trinity is a strange girl, is she not? Lol Well guys, peace!**

**Live Long and Prosper.**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh God. I know, I know. Don't hate me! I'm sorry!

My life is returning to what it once was and in a month or two, everything will be fine. just peachy actually. Until then! I don't own this story or the canons. Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams = Amazing. ZQ too.

* * *

Spock took in a deep breath. His abnormal Vulcan heart rate steadied. His mind fell into neat, perfectly placed lines. Everything was relaxed, numb, emotionless, and logical. It was a perfect state of mind for handling the strange thoughts and experiences he was currently having.

_Trinity ..._ her name rang clearly in his mind. It was like a single drop of water shattered a sheet of frictionless, baron ice that stretched for light years. Amanda had always encouraged Spock in using imagery, calling it a way for humans to better understand tough scenarios. Thus, he could see every hairline fracture, every crevice, every loose piece in the damaged ice.

_She is different._ He found himself forming that conclusion indefinitely. Trinity Kholer had every reason to be different and unbiased towards the new world she fell into. The image of the ice was gone now, as if it had never existed. Though, its replacement was welcome. Trinity now faced him. Why was he so fixated on her? Strange, naturally mismatched hair, eyes that were every bit as green as his blood, but dabbed with specks of gold and light blue were invading the sanity of his mind. Spock could not understand his misplaced thoughts. She was nothing more than a colleague.

_Just a colleague?_ His mind questioned him. Of course she was. Trinity was of a high intelligence which made her an asset in the working environment. Also, she was unbiased towards his Vulcan heritage, which made them tolerable of one another in close work settings. Another thing Spock noted on several occasions was that, even though she respected his Vulcan parameters, she pushed them in appropriate times. Right? Or had he allowed her to push him?

Emotion reared its illogical head. _You enjoy her company._

Spock, in his mind's eye, lifted a Vulcanized brow. Enjoyment was an emotion. He did not enjoy Trinity's company …

_You do. It would be illogical to ignore what is a part of you._ Guilt, even though he fought the emotion tooth and nail, came to the forefront of his mind for turning on emotion so crudely. His mother lived her entire life, successfully and had a husband and child, both of which claimed to be untied to emotion, with emotion. Spock found himself questioning the true mental strength of Vulcans if they were so uncontrolled that they could not tip emotion without crashing. But wasn't that merely caution as well?

He was turning from his beloved mother. Spock, Vulcan and Human, knew he owed it to her, his mother, to let some simple, harmless emotions course. _So, yes, _he thought, returning to the previous issue,_ I do enjoy Dr. Kholer's company._ It seemed to be a huge leap in that very second, coming to admit enjoyment.

Admitting it was … enlightening to say the least. Illogical as it sounded, he felt lighter; his head was clearer. Was this Human? This sensation of simply agreeing and feeling?

Clarity was the welcomed outcome, but that hardly explained things. He enjoyed the company of others as well, such as Jim and Leonard. But, he excessively wanted to spend time with the civilian scientist on board. Conversation seemed to be the sufficient way of doing so, Trinity never turning down a question or comment.

_Quirky._ That was how he saw her, as did other humans, though very personable as well.

_Polite._ It was illogical to seek her attention more than others, but nevertheless, he did. Another strange discovery. Spock started to explore the idea that maybe he was enjoying the fact she was a female since he was rarely surrounded by the gender anymore in terms of issues not revolving around work. A logical hypothesis, he reminded himself.

_Intelligent._ That was Trinity's dominating trait. Spock wondered what made her so. Of course many humans were on a natural level, but Trinity surpassed the intellect of her time, merging easily and expertly into his own era. In time, she had potential to be one of the most brilliant.

His eyelids came open, gazing out into his room. Relief filled him; a comfortable and calm emotion flowed in his green veins. Spock arose from the floor and glanced to the clock on the screen of his monitor. For him, it was quite early since he needed little sleep. For humans, it was late, almost the middle of the night.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh shirt. As he slipped it over his head, he pondered the idea of Trinity being awake, and if she was, where would he find her. Spock left his quarters, abandoning the idea for research in the lab.

Trinity laughed, her hand going over her mouth trying to be less noticeable in the breakfast crowd of the mess hall. Today the eating area was considerably crowded. Despite the crude hours, there was a joyous atmosphere and everything was light and airy. Trinity couldn't help but revel in the feeling.

At her side sat Kingsley, this being the morning she had agreed to eat breakfast with him. He kept telling her stories of his academy days, something she immensely enjoyed. Her own college days had been mediocre, with a few memorable times, but nothing like how he was telling her. A lot of her missed experiences were due to the fact that had accelerated through college as she had through high school, having her Ph.D. at twenty-four.

"So after we totaled the Commander's antique vehicle, we basically knew we were screwed." Trinity laughed and shook her head.

"I can only imagine what he did to you! Good grief. I don't think I could have shown my face after that."

Kingsley shrugged with a grin, "It was hard."

Kingsley's mischievous face switched. Trinity looked behind her to see Spock standing with a tray in his hands. Instantly she smiled, "Sit." There was no surprise for her to see Spock and she assumed Kingsley wouldn't mind at all. The Vulcan man was one of her best friends on the ship and she enjoyed his company to no bounds.

Spock took the seat beside Trinity. Kingsley looked unsettled suddenly, "Good morning Commander."

The pointy eared man nodded, "Greetings Ensign." Spock took a sip of his tea, looking to Trinity instead of the Ensign he addressed. His brown eyes roamed over her briefly. Today he noted she had opted for jeans and a black v-neck shirt. Those same orbs dipped dangerously low without her noticing to the declination of her shirt's cut. His gaze snapped away instantly to his food, then to the Chinese man across from him.

The narrow eyes met Spock's and the two were caught in a split second war. Kingsley broke the eye contact with the emotionless Vulcan and stood up. Smiling at the blonde woman he said, "Sorry to cut our meal short, I've got a few things to attend to before I'm on duty."

Trinity, unaware of the strange grudge match, just nodded and bid him farewell. With that she twisted herself around to face Spock. "So, how are you this morning Commander?" It pleased her to no end to be cheeky with Spock, calling him commander for once.

Spock did not notice and said, "I am satisfactory. What about your wellbeing Dr. Kholer?"

Rolling her eyes at him she shrugged, "Good as I'm going to get." Trinity only said it because she knew Spock would make a strange, yet logical comment.

Like clockwork, Spock said, "Dr. Kholer, it is logical to assume that this is not when your endorphins are at their high. Thus, this is not as 'good as it is going to get', as you said."

Trinity broke out into a wild grin, laughing and shaking her head, "Oh Spock, dear, what in Heaven's would I do without you?"

He understood the rhetorical question, but made no comment. Eating breakfast, they discussed their work and what hours they would be in the lab. Lately, Spock found him completing his officer's duties at a higher efficiency rate so he could make it to the lab to work for hours with the intellectual beside him. Affection was indeed odd.

His meditation was helping on this odd predicament. There were pieces of emotion he recognized from his relationship with Nyota, though he would not compare Trinity to her. Still, the pieces were slowly coming together.

Geneva was in one of the labs, examining a few of the new plant species that had been given to the Enterprise from the Star Base. The specimen was painfully curious, having many traits of a fungus with several odd exceptions. She couldn't wait to get some compound scans in later.

Behind her, she heard a swoosh. Coming away from the PADD where she was logging and working, she turned to see her newest assistant. Giving him a brief nod she continued with her work as if nothing ever happened. Today was one of those days that if everyone left her alone, she would have been happy. The next few hours passed and he left. This analyzing was taking longer than she thought.

The morning was still in full swing, not close enough to the "afternoon" for her tastes. Grumbling, she went a removed a small piece of the substance to run a few chemical tests. Geneva placed it in the containment and went to attach the chemicals. With her luck, they were out.

Rolling her eyes she went into a supply room adjacent to the lab. Of course what she needed was on an upper level. While trying her damnedest to get some vials, another swoosh of the door went unnoticed by her.

Standing in the door of the supply room was Bones. His eyes quirked and he scoffed. "St. Claire," he barked in that deep southern drawl. This was enough to startle Geneva who effectively fell backwards. The man behind her rushed, grabbing her just in time to throw them both on the floor.

Both groaned, before becoming fully aware of their predicament. In Bones attempt to catch her, he did so, but from the back. While one arm was clutch around her waist, another had snaked under her arm, effectively grasping a soft breast. Geneva laid on top of him.

Blue eyes followed down to see the sight of accidently being groped. Bones who was still on the floor suddenly found that Geneva had rolled off of him, slapping him across one cheek, flustered, "You pervert! Gah!" Coming to a stand she almost kicked him, but refrained from doing so.

Bones who now had a stinging cheek on top of his bruised bottom grunted and pulled himself together, then to his feet. "What the hell's wrong with you St. Claire? I'm a freakin' doctor, not damn punching bag! Good God woman! Why'd ya do that 'ere for?" He was just a livid.

Geneva snarled and stared. Well … she was just angry! And he startled her! Wasn't that reason enough? In a defensive state of mind she turned around and grabbed what she needed, leaving the stupid closet. Soon afterwards, Bones followed her, his own supplies in tow. Flustered she started chopping up pieces of the specimen and dotting chemicals on before placing each in its own container. All the while she was aware of the piercing eyes of Leonard McCoy.

When she was finished, she turned around. He was still there, arms crossed. Why was he waiting on her? "You know St. Claire, you've got a lotta nerve. What the hell gets someone with your amount of training so damn riled? Hmm? You know, you better finish your little Easy Bake kit goin' on 'ere cause I'll be needin' you in the lab later this evening." With that, he left.

Geneva raised an eyebrow and sighed. What did get someone like her riled up? She knew the answer, but she'd be damn if he ever found out.

* * *

Awwwww! Spock ... almost has a crush : D And what the heck is with Geneva? Kinda mental isn't she?

Oh and Kingsley and Spock! Man oh man, I hope they don't get into it ; D

Live Long and Prosper!


End file.
